New Management
by Zanzibar1
Summary: "There's no escape for you Rex. Your nanites are no longer under your control." Rex looked up at Six with hate filled eyes for putting him through this and glared at him with everything he had before his eyes blurred with dark spots and faded to black.
1. Betrayal

_Author's Note: I actually came upon this idea in a dream and I woke up and immediately wrote down what I had seen. I had to think of some way to make the dream I saw with a beginning that made sense. I think it will turn into a great story and I hope you all like it. Also I have a poll up on my profile that is just to see which of my stories are most popular, so please vote if you want to have this story be updated more frequently!  
_

_Disclaimer for entire story!: I do not own Generator Rex and I do not own any characters except for any OC's that I put in._

They were fighting an EVO once again and Rex was having the time of his life dodging the EVOs tentacles that were flying everywhere hitting buildings, cars, and many other things.

The EVO was about ten stories high and looked like a beached octopus with a lot more than eight tentacles. Rex was flying in and out of the EVOs tentacles trying to get closer, key word being trying.

"Rex, can you get in close enough to cure it?" Six asked through the radio.

"I'm almost there and I'll be in range in no time. AAgh!" Rex's wings left him as a tentacle hit him square across his back and he plummeted down to the ground.

Rex focused on his nanites trying to bring his wings out again.

"Rex! You're biometric readings are high! Are your nanites under your control?" Dr. Holiday asked.

Rex growled in frustration, "No, they're not responding to anything I tell them."

Rex flipped around in the air so he was going belly first towards the ground and looked down to see where he was going to land when Six caught him on his hoverboard.

"Thanks Six," Rex said.

"How far were you able to get in on your own?" he asked.

"I had maybe two layers of tentacles in front of me," Rex replied.

"Nanites?"

Rex shook his head, "Not responding."

Six sighed and pushed a button on his radio, "This is Six. Rex is unable to cure the EVO. Move in for the kill."

"But Six! I can do it if you give me a few minutes!" he protested.

Six ignored him and headed back for the line of Providence troops and dropped Rex off in the back. He turned around and headed for the EVO cutting tentacles off as he went.

"What happened? Aren't you going to go bash something?" Bobo asked.

Rex shook his head glaring up at the EVO. "Man, why does that always happen when I least suspect it?"

"How should I know? I'm only the sidekick remember."

Rex glared at Bobo, "You're not helping you know."

He turned back to watch as the EVO was taken down and killed with tons of bullet holes in it. Rex turned away in frustration at being unable to cure the EVO and save whoever was infected and went to wait inside the ship.

Six returned to find Bobo alone in front of the ship. "Where's Rex?"

"Inside," he pointed over his shoulder.

"Come on then," Six said. He walked in with Bobo following behind.

**

* * *

**

Providence Base

Dr. Holiday was examining Rex once again, but without Rex's usual jokes and antics. "What happened this time?" she asked gently.

"I'm not really sure. One minute I'm closing in on the EVO then Six is on the radio talking to me. I'm being bashed in by the EVO and the nanites stopped working… I'm not sure what caused it this time," Rex said in sullen voice.

Dr. Holiday came over from the computer screen and sat down next to him.

"Is something bothering you Rex?"

"Other than the fact I couldn't save that person's life today?" Rex asked.

Dr. Holiday sighed, "You have been getting a little depressed lately from what I've seen and it's not good for you Rex. How about you go hang out with Noah for a while."

"No thanks."

"Do you want to take a lap around the Zoo?"

"No," he said and got up and left the room.

Six came in. "How is he?"

"Not good. I'm worried about him, Six. Rex is becoming depressed and I think that has something to do with him losing his control over his nanites in this last mission," Dr. Holiday informed him.

Six's frown deepened and he looked through the glass into the Zoo.

"He refused to even take a lap around the Zoo and hang out with Noah," Dr. Holiday added.

"White Knight isn't going to be happy," Six said.

Dr. Holiday hung her head and nodded slowly. She felt for the boy as he was most likely becoming depressed over the fact he had no idea who his parents were and what his life had been like before the explosion and added to all that he wasn't able to save some EVOs he'd fought on missions.

**

* * *

**

Six entered the room where White Knight was already on the screen waiting.

"What happened to Rex this time, Six?" he asked.

"Dr. Holiday believes he is becoming depressed and that is possibly part of the reason why he lost control of his nanites," Six informed him.

"I told you before to keep him moving when he is fighting EVOs. It seems you can't do this anymore. Bring Rex in the ship and meet at these coordinates. Make sure he doesn't know where he is going and have soldiers watch him if he starts to get out of hand," White Knight ordered.

A tray came out of the wall with a piece of paper folded in half. Six took the paper from the tray.

"Yes sir."

Six turned and left the room and went to Rex's room. The door opened when he got there and he walked in to find Rex on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Rex," Six ordered.

"What another mission?" he asked gloomily.

"Yes, quit your sulking and let's go," Six said.

Rex didn't even glance at him as he got up and left the room heading for the ship. Bobo leaped off his perch and made to follow Rex, but Six stopped him with a shake of his head. Bobo shrugged and went back to his perch where he continued to polish his guns.

Six quietly followed Rex and climbed aboard the ship after him. Rex sat down in the closest seat that was unoccupied by the soldiers already inside and Six closed the hatch before taking his place at the pilots seat.

The ride over all was uneventful and the few soldiers in the ship with them didn't have to do anything to subdue Rex. Six looked over the landscape from the view he had in the sky as they approached the coordinates. There were patches of grass scattered on the ground floor and he could only see brush for as far as the eye could see. All in all it was on the borders of a desert and grassland. The only thing to be seen was a black car waiting below them.

Six landed the ship and the guards that had situated themselves around Rex waited for Six to open the hatch. When he did he saw a woman he had thought he would never see again for the rest of his life come out of the car.

Six departed the ship and walked over to a slender but short woman.

"Agent Six." the woman asked, "Where is the boy?"

"He is still on the ship," Six said.

"Well, bring him out already," she ordered. "I don't have all day."

"Yes ma'am," Six answered and he gestured to the soldiers to bring Rex out.

The soldiers walked out eyeing the sullen Rex as they went. Rex looked around with a slight edge of curiosity and began to realize something was amiss

"Hey Six, I thought we were going on another mission to cure an EVO. Where are we?" Rex asked.

"You don't need to concern yourself about that boy," the woman barked. "Give Agent Six the briefcase."

A man next to her looked at Six holding out a briefcase. Six took the briefcase and opening it he found what looked like a high tech dog collar and four bracelets with the same look.

The woman ordered, "Put those on him."

Six looked up at her and nodded. He set the briefcase down before nodding to the soldiers who moved closer to Rex and brought him closer to him. Six took the collar and clicked it open without Rex seeing what was in his hand. He felt guilty about doing this even though it didn't show on his face, but this woman was Agent Two and she had the authority over him.

He stepped up to Rex and placed the collar around his neck before the boy realized what he was doing.

"Six?" he asked stunned a hand traveling up to feel the collar at his neck.

Six closed the collar with a click and stepped back to the briefcase he pulled out the four bracelets and the soldiers took Rex's hands in theirs giving Six the moment to snap the bracelets on. Rex began struggling as what was happening began to register in his mind.

"Six, what are you doing!" Rex asked beginning to panic. "Who is this woman and what are you putting on me?"

Six could see the pain the boy was in as he came to the conclusion that he was being betrayed by one of the people he thought he could truly believe in. Six took the final two bracelets and attached them to each of Rex's ankles.

Agent Two pressed a button and Rex cried out when the bracelets and collar stuck him with needles and drew in a sample of his blood. The needles left him quickly, but Rex was driven to his knees through the pain the technology was giving him. He commanded his nanites to form his large hands that he could use to crush this woman, but an excruciating pain swept through his body. He felt like he was on fire and nothing could stop the pain until the Agent lifted her finger from the button and he could feel the nanites once again, but they wouldn't listen to him.

She smiled, "there's no escape for you Rex. You're nanites are no longer under your control."

Rex looked up at Six with hate filled eyes for putting him through this and glared at him with everything he had before his eyes blurred with dark spots and faded to black and he collapsed at the soldiers feet.

"Get him in the car," Agent Two commanded. The two soldiers with her stepped forward and picked Rex up putting him in the back in cage like he was a wild animal. Six grimaced mentally, but did nothing to stop it. There was nothing he could do. He had no authority over the other agent.

"You're dismissed Agent Six," she said and she got into the car.

Six watched as the soldiers got in as well and drove away with the boy he had come to know so well and who hated him now for what he believed was Six's betrayal.

The soldiers were already walking back into the ship and waited for him. Six watched as the car disappeared and only then did he turn away and head back for the ship. The boy was no longer his concern and hopefully Rex learned to listen to Agent Two otherwise he would be feeling more pain from those devices.

Six pondered on what fate Rex had as he started up the engines. Agent Two was not known for her kindness and many of the agents who were trained under her either ended up dead because they couldn't stand the training and the pain or ended up as very cold and non-emotional themselves. Six being one of those who had turned extremely cold and had only recently begun to realize how much care Rex needed as an emotional teenager and just how much emotion he had locked up himself.

"Good luck kid," he muttered and flew off. He was going to have to go back now and break the news to Dr. Holiday, Bobo, and Noah. Unless White Knight had already informed them of what had happened.

_Author's Note: Well this came out darker than I had thought and it is leading up to what I had in my dream. I don't know if Agent Six was really trained by another Agent or not, so that's all just speculation. I hope you all liked this chapter and please let me know how I'm doing through reviewing! _


	2. Agent Two's Training

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter and thanks for all the reviews! It gives me inspiration to continue writing. Please write a review at the end I love to hear what my readers think and please enjoy this next chapter! Oh and I forgot to mention in the first posting of the first chapter but I have a poll up to see which more of my stories are the most popular. If you want this story to be updated frequently vote on the poll so I can see which ones are more widely read. Thanks and Enjoy!_

Rex groaned as his head banged around on the ground. Something was moving under him and he couldn't make out what it was. He reached out a hand to grab something to help pull himself up and found a bar. He weakly pulled himself up to sit up against the bar and brought his knees up placing his head between them and focusing on staying upright through the jostling. Once his head had clearer he opened his eyes and though everything was still a little blurry he was able to make out that he was in what looked like a large dog crate in the back of a car.

_Have I been kidnapped? _he wondered.

He brought his knees down and crossed his legs. He looked out the window in front of him and saw grasslands with brush and trees on either side of the dirt road the driver was taking. He rubbed his face with his hand and ran his hand through his hair to his neck were he encountered something around it.

_What the heck? _He felt the collar around his neck and he remembered what had happened. Six had betrayed him and given him to someone else who had caused him enough pain to knock him out cold. Whatever this collar and the four bracelets were they caused him agony through the nanites and worst of all he couldn't control his nanites anymore. They were either oblivious to his commands or they chose not to obey him. Whatever the case he had to get these things off of him for he was certainly not keeping any souvenirs of this trip.

They went over a large bump and Rex cursed as he hit his head on the ceiling of the cage. He glared at the seat behind him in the driver's direction. The car slowed for another few feet and then slowed all the way to a halt and he could hear doors opening and closing and then the door in front of him opened to reveal the woman Six had given him to with six Providence soldiers around her.

"Why am I in a cage?" he asked in a demanding tone.

The soldiers ignored him waiting for orders and Agent Two said,"Take him inside."

"What room do you want him in, Agent Two?" a soldier asked.

She thought for a moment, "Put him in room T1."

"Yes Ma'am," the soldier saluted.

Four of the soldiers picked up the cage he was in and he moved to the center of the cage not wanting them to drop him and cause him even more pain than he had had already. He sat cross legged in the center and waited to be taken to room T1. A soldier came over and threw a cloth over the cage hiding him from view and keeping him in the dark, so he had no idea where he was and wouldn't be able to follow a path out of wherever they were.

He closed his eyes and felt when they were turning a direction hoping to create a path in his head, but soon there were too many rights and lefts to keep track of that they all jumbled up in his head creating a mismatched path.

"Okay…That's not going to work," he commented to himself.

They stopped and he heard a door open and he was taken inside. They put the cage down and pulled the cover off the doorway. From what he could see he was in a small room that looked very similar to what he had been living in before he had been moved to a larger room with videogames and such.

A soldier took the lock on the cage and inserted a key that unlocked it. The soldier opened the gate and stepped back. Rex waited until he was a couple feet from the cage before climbing out and standing up on stiff legs. He looked around and confirmed that there were four soldiers inside with him and the door was closed so there was no escape. Not to mention that the door was a regular old fashioned door that his nanites wouldn't be able to affect even if he had control over them.

The soldier approached him and he took up a defensive position not taking any chances with anyone. Especially not after Six had given him up and betrayed him. Even if it was on White Knight's orders Rex expected someone to at least care for him in such a way that they would never allow something like this whole disaster to occur.

The soldier ignored him and picked up the end of the cage next to him and dragged it over to sit next to the door. The soldier then signaled to the other soldiers and they cleared out of the room. When they were gone and he heard the lock click into place Rex relaxed and began to search for an escape route.

"There is no way I'm staying in this place," he commented. "I need a weapon to…"

He abandoned that idea as he looked around the room and found nothing with any kind of sharp edge.

"Okay, no nanites and no weapons…"

A cat flap in the bottom of the door opened and a thin plastic tray with water in a plastic cup on it was slid into the room. Rex looked at the water suspiciously and debated about drinking it. He decided not to take the chance that his captors could have drugged it and took the water and poured it on the floor.

He placed the cup back on the tray and pushed on the flap but it wouldn't budge. Rex shrugged and left the tray where it was. He decided to chill on the bed and try and think of an escape plan.

**

* * *

**

"Six, I can't believe you would do that!" Dr. Holiday yelled.

Bobo grinned and muttered to Noah who had joined them, "What a woman."

Noah glared at him and scolded the ape, "This is so not the time for jokes, Bobo."

"What? Rex will be able to get away. Remember he can bash through things and such," Bobo said.

Six shook his head, "Rex isn't it control of his nanites anymore. Providence has created technology that suppresses his ability to control them. I'm not sure of the full capabilities of the new tech, but it knocked Rex out with the pain."

"Who has higher authority than you to allow such a thing?" Dr. Holiday demanded.

Six replied, "Agent Two."

Dr. Holiday turned angered eyes on him. "You gave Rex to her? What were you thinking?"

"It was White Knight's orders to take Rex to those coordinates. I had no idea what he had in mind until I saw her. There is nothing we can do. Agent Two has full authority over all of us. We can only hope Rex follows directions and doesn't cause himself unnecessary pain while under her supervision."

"You know how Rex is with following directions," Noah shouted. "That's why I was brought in. In the hopes of subduing him to cooperate with Providence."

"I know, but none of you knows what Agent Two is like. She's cruel and loves to torture those who don't follow orders. When she takes a recruit that person either turns up dead or is so closed in a shell, that they are emotionless and don't know what it means to smile," Six explained. "And because you weren't helping Noah and because Rex has been losing control of his nanites more often lately, he probably decided that an emotionless Rex is better than an out of control Rex."

"And that makes sense, but do they really need to go this far? I mean what is Rex feeling right now?" Noah asked.

Dr. Holiday snapped, "Betrayed because one of the only people he has to look up to has just given him away to some bitch who is a crazy psychopath and loves to torture people."

Six looked away from them. "Orders are orders, but in this case I have to agree. This is not going to work with Rex."

"Then we need to work on how to get him out of Agent Two's hands and away from Providence until White Knight can be reasonable in his decisions for Rex," Noah stated.

The others all nodded in agreement and they all set about figuring out how to bust Rex out.

**

* * *

**

The next morning the door opened and the soldier came in.

"Out," the soldier ordered.

Rex grumbled and gasped as he felt pain sweep through his nanites again. He hastily got on his feet and walked over to the door ignoring the pain as best he could. The two soldiers waited for him to come all the way out and then fell in front and behind him giving him only the choice to follow.

They led him down several halls before coming to a door just as blank as the rest they had passed. The soldier in front of him knocked and then opened the door and walked inside and waited by the door. Rex paused for a fraction of a second and felt the butt of the soldiers gun behind him nudge him forward. Rex continued inside and stopped as soon as the door behind him closed and the soldiers were on either side of the door.

All that was in the room was a large office chair and what looked like a window looking down onto something. Rex looked around unsure of what he was supposed to do and was startled when a voice came from the chair.

"By my side, boy," Agent Two commanded.

Rex glared at the chair and a few seconds later a large amount of pain passing through the nanites drove him to his hands and knees. The pain didn't stop at that, it gradually grew more painful and Rex fell forward. When he did that he found the pain lessened, but began growing again when he stayed where he was. He pushed himself up off the floor and stumbled forward until he landed on his knees at the chair's side.

He hugged himself even as the pain drew away leaving only a few stings of pain. The chair turned towards him and Agent Two looked down at him smiling at the obvious pain he had just been in.

"Lesson number 1 Do as I tell you or you'll be in pain," she instructed before turning away. "Now stand up straight."

Rex felt the pain coming again and forced himself to stand up as straight as he could. He was absolutely loathing this woman who was causing him pain beyond imagination.

"What… Agh!" he doubled over. He had tried to ask her What she wanted, but found that talking also brought on the pain as well.

He heard a smirk come from Agent Two and his hatred was intensified. "Lesson number 2 Don't speak unless told to or unless asked a question. Understand, boy. Speak."

"Yes," he growled.

She swung the chair to face him. "Change that attitude boy or you'll be punished for that too and when addressing me say, Yes ma'am. Understand?"

Rex gritted his teeth and managed to say calmly, "Yes… ma'am."

She turned the chair back to the window and now Rex noticed that there were three boys about his age fighting each other. Each with their own set of weapons. One boy had fold up katanas similar to Six's, but with slightly different shape. The second boy had a whip in each hand and was using one to strangle the third boy who had been using a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped on his back. The boy with the katanas was sneaking up behind the boy using the whip and he was about to slice him across the back, but hesitated long enough for the second boy to flick the whip and catch him around the throat. The boy kept an eye on both of his opponents and didn't allow the whip to slacken until neither of them moved a muscle.

Rex wondered what was wrong, but suddenly realized that he had just been given to someone who pits boys in a ring together and has them fight to the death. As that became clear in his mind he grew angry and forgot the pain.

"Such a waste, but a good show," she commented. "Get to the showers recruit," she ordered through a microphone and the boy standing between the two bodies coiled up the whips and nodded before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Now, this is similar to what you'll be doing. Although your weapons will be your fists only without any nanites involved. I want to see your hand to hand combat skills before I allow you to use your nanites. Is this clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go, the soldiers will show you the way to the training grounds."

Rex walked away from her eager to leave her presence and eager to try and find an escape from this hell hole he had fallen into.

The soldiers shoved him through the door and closed it behind him leaving him alone in the training ground. Rex looked around uncertain of what was going to happen next. Agent Two had mentioned that he was going to be fighting in hand to hand combat.

He continued to observe his surroundings still wondering what he was going to be fighting when something moved in the corner of his eye. Rex shot around to look behind him, but found nothing but some rocks and a small boulder that could only hide a small pig. Rex looked back around and flew forward into the wall in front of him.

He pushed himself away from the wall and rubbed the cheek that had hit the wall. He had just gained some bruises that were already turning black and purple. He looked at the rock once again and slowly made his way around it to find a kid hunched into a ball. The kid was trembling and he could hear a small stifled sob make its way through the balled up kid.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Rex asked.

He leaned forward to check on the kid when a fist came out of nowhere and smacked him in the eye. He staggered back from the blow and realized this kid was his attacker.

The kid was maybe 6 years old and looked as though he was the victim and not Rex. Rex groaned and stepped back another step.

"No, there's no way you're going to make me fight a kid. No way, I'm not that kind of person," Rex said holding a hand to the eye the kid had punched. "You can give me all the pain in the world, but I will not hurt a kid like him."

"Do it boy," the womans voice came over the microphone. "Recruit if he doesn't start fighting in two minutes beat him to the brink. Understand."

The kid replied robotically, "Yes ma'am."

Rex looked at the kid and wondered how on earth you make one so small and innocent into a blind killing machine. He watched the kid in horror as the second minute ticked by and the kid began laying punches and kicks on him. Hitting everything in sight until Rex was in so much pain he was blinded and he fought back until his enemy had hit the ground in front of him. Even in the pain he was he finally comprehended what had just happened in the last few minutes, but it was too late as the he saw the black and clue body at his feet, he looked at his fists that were also somewhat black and blue.

"I didn't. No! Please be okay. Hey kid, you're all right. It's just some bruises. Get up!" Rex pleaded.

The 6 year old boy didn't move and the soldiers came in and dragged him away from the boy's body as he went into shock. He had never truly killed anything before. He'd always been the one to fight and cure, but never kill. _What has happened to me?_

_Author's Note: Well this is a dark story, but it could totally happen. I'm thinking of taking the rating up to M, but I'm not sure. Well we'll see. I'll leave it at T for now, but the rating may go up mainly because this is such a dark story. Please Review!_


	3. Lesson number 1

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I hope you like this next chapter. Please review! Enjoy!_

Rex didn't struggle as the soldiers dragged him out of the arena. He was limp with the realization of what he had done to that poor boy and he couldn't comprehend anything but the fear of what he had done and what he was becoming.

He landed on his back with a grunt and he picked himself up to look around the room that was his room now…no his cell. This was not his room and never would be. He slowly got up and staggered to the corner of the room where he leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He drew his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and placing his head on his arms and knees.

He mumbled silently to himself, "What have I done? What I did makes me no better than Van Kleis."

He sank within himself ignoring the outside world, the pain, the hunger, and everything else. He wrapped himself in a shell and waited for the darkness to take over.

**

* * *

**

The next morning he woke up and looked around trying to figure out where he was. He looked around and winced when he touched a bruise on his arm. Everything came back to him. The Agent, the boys, and what he had done.

He hung his head in shame at himself and winced again as his skin drew taut over other bruises. He began to search for the bruises hoping that nothing had gotten infected, but of course even if they had there was nothing he could do about it except keep it clean as best he could and bear the pain.

He wasn't bothered at all the entire day and a plastic cup of water was slipped through the small door on the tray again. Rex waited for food to be passed through, but the water was all that was passed through. His body was lacking the proper nutrients and was beginning to protest its emptiness. He finally gave in and drank the water.

Nothing happened after he drank the water, so he figured that the soldiers and that Agent weren't worried about keeping him a captive. Of course with the collar and bracelets Rex knew he had no chance of escaping. He had to first take the technology off before attempting an escape or risk the pain.

"I wonder how much pain I can endure," Rex wondered aloud. "I wonder how much pain the nanites can endure…heh," he chuckled painfully, "The nanites may just decide to take over rather than be slaves for someone who cause them pain. I may not be able to control them anymore, but I think she'll be in for a nasty surprise when she finds she'll never control them either."

He got up and staggered over to the cage he'd been brought in still covered with the sheet. He pulled the sheet off and dragged it and himself over to the bed. He lay down with gasps of pain as his body protested the abuse it had taken and he curled up under the sheet as much as he could and tried to stay as warm as possible. He fell asleep still in pain, but at least more relaxed.

**

* * *

**

The next day he was woken up by the soldiers who dragged him half asleep into the hall. They set him on his feet and shoved him forward causing him to stumble.

He regained his balance and turned to glare at the soldier behind him. The soldier gestured to move on and he turned back and followed them to the same room with the Agent in it.

"Come," she ordered. Agent Two stood in front of the window looking down into the arena once again.

Rex stiffly walked over biting his lip to stay silent and stopped behind her.

"Ready for today's lesson?" she asked without turning around.

He didn't reply and felt the pain coming once more from the technology on him. "What lesson?" he growled.

"Well," she sighed turning to face him, "It seems we are in need of reminding of the other day's lesson, now aren't we? Very well suit yourself. You'll be learning both lessons today then. Maybe this time it will stick in your mind." She turned back to the window, "Take him to the arena."

"Yes ma'am," the soldiers saluted.

A soldier left the room and waited just beyond the door and the second gestured at Rex to come to him. Rex glared at them and followed. He stopped just on the threshold of the door not caring about the pain and looked back over his shoulder.

"Do you really think the nanites will obey the pain forever?" he paused gritting his teeth against the pain and continued, "I may not be…in control anymore,…but who's to say…they won't decide…to take action…on their own?"

She turned to face him. "We shall see if you think the same thoughts in a few weeks when you'll be obeying any command I give you without any emotion or sympathy for your victims."

He grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

"Take him down. I tire of his back talk."

The soldier made to shove him forward out the room and Rex only held up a hand. "I'll go, but you won't get anything from me. I won't do it…No matter what you do."

She only smiled and he allowed the soldier to push him out the door.

"We shall see," she muttered.

_Crazy bitch is going to get what she deserves one day._

He was shoved into the arena and he looked around for the kid he'd be fighting. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of losing his temper and beating another boy to death. It wasn't going to happen.

He looked up at the window above where he knew she was watching from and he only smiled before sitting down and closing his eyes.

"You know your orders," her voice said from the microphone.

Rex smirked, "What if I don't care?"

"She wasn't talking to you dim wit," a deep voice said in front of him.

He opened his eyes to see a large kid about his age, but with much more muscle than him standing only a couple of feet away.

"Ah, you must be my opponent. Well I suppose you should get on with it," Rex suggested.

When the teenage boy didn't move Rex opened his arms. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Go right on ahead and hit me. I don't care if I die at this point. I have no recollection of my past and the closest thing I had to a father gave me to this bitch. Why should I care? Well, what are you waiting for?"

The teen looked nervously from Rex to the window and then seeming to make up his mind he punched Rex square in the jaw. Rex was knocked back onto the ground and he stayed there not moving a muscle only watching the teen's eyes and smirking at the hesitation.

"Is that it? Come on you can do better than that! I know you can!" he shouted tauntingly.

The teen kept looking to the window, uncertainty in his eyes. He reached down and picked Rex up by his shirt and punched him in the gut. Rex grunted, but stayed limp in his opponents hand. Rex smirked and chuckled.

"What? That's it?" He asked. "Come on I know you can do far better than that and you do to! Don't wait for her permission you Bastard! Come at me! Kill me! I'd rather die than stay like this!"

The teen was now becoming enraged and Rex smiled bringing up his hand and waving at him telling him to bring it on. The teen was now laying punch after punch on him and he didn't care anymore.

_That's right, kill me and then I won't live in this cruel world anymore. Providence will never be able to cure EVO's again because of their betrayal. I'll be gone and I won't have to worry about this anymore._

"STOP!" a voice commanded breaking the chain of his thoughts and breaking off the punches.

The teenager looked up and then back down at Rex. Realizing he had gone past his orders he backed away and bowed to the Agent before leaving the arena. Rex moved his right arm hissing in pain from the newly gained bruises and some cuts from the rocks on the ground.

He lay there with his eyes closed and the soldiers checked him over. They poked and prodded making him draw a breath in every time they hit a large bruise which was almost every time their finger made contact with his body. Then the poking and prodding stopped, he waited for what was going to happen next and heard stirring next to him. He opened his eyes and looked to his right where two soldiers were positioning a stretcher next to him.

He looked back up to the ceiling on the arena and the two soldiers to his right moved to position themselves at his head and feet.

He felt their hands slide under his shoulder and his feet and they heaved him up and onto the stretcher. They took straps and strapped him down. He didn't know if that was to make sure he wasn't faking his pain and trying to get away or just cause it was standard procedure.

Once strapped on they picked up the stretcher and headed down the halls back to his cell. They went into the cell and lay the stretcher on the bed. They undid any straps on him and not caring about his pain they rolled him off onto his bed. He hissed as he rolled on all of the bruises on his arms and shoulder.

When he was on his back again he involuntarily whimpered with the pain. The soldiers left him and he wasn't bothered for the rest of the day. He knew this was only going to prolong the pain. He could avoid any pain by doing what the Agent said, but he couldn't fathom the fact that in order to do that he would have to kill kids for doing nothing or goad and taunt them until they did what the teen just did.

"I told you I wouldn't do it," he whispered to no one in particular before he fell unconscious.

**

* * *

**

"You three ready?" Six asked.

Dr. Holiday, Bobo, and Noah nodded.

They had come up with a plan that had a 50% chance of working. Dr. Holiday was going to go in presumably as a transferred doctor to this base and find out where Rex was, then she would radio back through their communications and tell them. Six, Bobo, and Noah were going to sneak in from opposite sides. Six alone and Bobo and Noah together.

"Right, get into positions and don't forget. We need to get in and get out, no one is to try anything stupid, if someone is going to get caught get out of there," Six reminded.

"We know, Six. Rex is right you are a nanny," Bobo commented.

Six turned to him, "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing," Bobo answered nervously. "Now are we going or what?"

The others nodded and Six brought his ship down in the base. Dr. Holiday was the only who came off and the ship flew away to a secluded clearing.

Dr. Holiday had no trouble getting past the soldiers at the door and made her way to where she knew Rex was most likely being kept. She kept the appearance that she knew what she was doing, so she wasn't questioned at all.

A soldier spotted her and came forward and away from a door. "Are you here to treat the boy?"

"Yes," Dr. Holiday answered. She knew the boy the soldier was talking about could be Rex.

"Hope you've got some good lotion, the boy could use it," the soldier said and he unlocked the door letting her inside.

When she got inside it was pitch black and she had to run a hand along the wall to find the switch. She flipped it and got her first glimpse of Rex's battered body.

"oh no…" she whispered.

She checked the door and found it shut behind her and she went to Rex's bedside. She took the eyelid of the eye that wasn't black around it and she took out her flashlight shining it in his eye.

"Rex? Rex can you hear me?" she asked.

No answer. She pulled out the communicator. "Six, Bobo, Noah…"

"Here," Six said.

"He's unconscious… and from the look of things, he hasn't been following directions and has had the consequences," Dr. Holiday informed them.

"How bad?" Six asked calmly.

"He's got bruises all over his body and looks like it would be painful to move any muscle. Many of the bruises are swelling as well. He's not going anywhere. We need to call the rescue off and hope the next time that he isn't as injured."

Six didn't reply for a moment and then said, "Is there a stretcher in the room?"

Dr. Holiday looked around and saw a cage, but leaning against it was a stretcher. "Yes."

"Alright, we can go through with this. Noah and Bobo are going into position right now. We're coming in."

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with the story at this point and again, I never anticipated the story to be so dark, but it's good to have some darkness once in a while. Thanks for all the reviews again and please continue reviewing!_


	4. Rescue

_Author's Note: Hey guys! If you've gotten to this point then thank you and thanks for all the reviews. They put a smile in my face. I hope you all enjoy this next installment and don't forget to review! Enjoy!_

Dr. Holiday walked out of the room and knocked out the guards from behind. She quickly dragged them into the room and out of the way in the far corner. She pulled out some rope and tied their hands together behind their backs. At this point Six had slipped into the room with Noah and Bobo following.

Noah looked around and gasped when he spotted Rex. Bobo looked at him and grimaced.

"He's taken a real beating hasn't he?" Noah commented peering at the bruises on Rex.

Bobo nodded, "What happened to him? Does he know we're here or has he been out this entire time?"

"He's been unconscious since I got in here."

Six took the stretcher by the door and brought it over to the bed. He gently moved Rex over to the far side of the bed and placed the stretcher onto the bed nearest him.

"Noah help me move him onto the stretcher," he said.

Noah nodded and moved towards the bedside. He took Rex's feet and Six took his head and upper body. Together they moved him onto the stretcher effortlessly.

"Does he feel really light to you?" Noah asked.

"He hasn't been fed for the last three days, it's part of Agent Two's training. It's like I said before, she loves cruelty and torture methods. He won't last long like this," Six explained.

"Yeah, Rex without food is not someone I would ever want to meet," Bobo joked.

"Not now, Bobo," Dr. Holiday warned.

"What? It's not my fault he's…"

"Shush," Six slapped a hand onto Bobo's mouth.

There were voices outside and one of them had a hint of femininity in it.

"Where are the guards?" she snapped.

"Damn," Noah silently cursed.

"Noah, you and Dr. Holiday take Rex. Bobo you're with me."

They all nodded. Six and Dr. Holiday strapped Rex onto the stretcher and moved over to the door slipping his katanas into his hands. He looked back at Dr. Holiday and Noah who nodded they were ready. Bobo was behind them and ready to go. Six took hold of the door and flung it open surprising those on the other side of it.

Agent Two was there and Six took her on striking her with his katanas. She pulled out whips of her own that had sharp metal points attached to the ends. She began flinging them around trying to get one around Six's neck.

"Soldiers! Get the boy back and arrest these people!"

The soldiers all cried back while fighting Bobo, "Yes ma'am!"

More soldiers appeared around the corner and Dr. Holiday and Noah barreled through them at top speed run. Noah was in front and was ramming people out of his way using his shoulders.

"Noah! We need to get out of here!"

"We're trapped!" he shouted back.

Soldiers were surrounding them and some were pulling Rex's straps off of him and trying to pull him off the stretcher.

"REX! Wake up and fight these Hooligans!" Agent Two commanded.

Rex's eyes shot open and he fought the restraints holding him down on the stretcher. When he couldn't get free of them he screamed in pain thrashing around on the stretcher throwing Dr. Holiday and Noah off balance. Noah lost his grip on one of the handles and the restraints snapped allowing Rex to roll off.

Rex groaned and got up looking for the way to rid himself of the pain. The only way he knew was to do as ordered, but froze when he realized it was his friends.

"No! I won't!" he shouted.

Agent Two snarled still flinging her whips at Six. "Attack them! Damn it!"

Dr. Holiday and Noah looked in horror as Rex fought what seemed to be a losing battle against the pain. Dr. Holiday's eyes were filling with tears watching Rex and Noah couldn't seem to believe that Rex was able to stand so much pain.

Rex looked at them tears in his eyes and not able to control himself he attacked. His body attacked of its own will. Rex fought for control, but realized the nanites inside him were taking over and weren't allowing him to control them or his own body.

Rex shouted, "Get…Out of here! I've lost control of my body!"

Noah looked at him strangely, but Dr. Holiday's eyes widened with realization.

"Rex, do you mean the nanites have taken over control?" she asked.

"Yes! Get out of here!"

Dr. Holiday nodded and pulled on Noah.

"But we can't leave him here!" he protested.

She shook her head sadly, "We don't have much of a choice. Rex's nanites could turn him into a monster like every EVO he's ever cured. He's our weapon against that, not us. We need to do as he said and get out of here."

Noah looked from Dr. Holiday to Rex tears filling his eyes and he nodded.

"We'll be back, Rex," he promised.

Rex smiled, "Don't make a promise you can't keep. Just get out of here. There's nothing you or I can do until these things are off of me."

Agent Two flicked her whip and caught Rex around the waist and pulled back. Rex went flying over in front of her and she flicked her other whip around his throat.

"Stand down you two," she ordered Six and Bobo.

"Can't you see that this isn't good for Rex? Your methods can't be used with a boy who has active nanites," Six said.

"I said stand down, Agent Six. Rex, stand," she ordered.

Rex stopped struggling and stood stock still unable to bear any more pain from the technology around his neck, wrists, and ankles. She slipped the whip from around his neck and coiled them up into her hands.

"Leave Agent Six or your days as an agent of Providence are over and you'll never see this boy again. He's my pupil now and until I deem him ready he won't be out in the world fighting EVO's."

Six sheathed his katanas and waved Bobo down. He nodded and walked away heading for the exit.

"That's a good boy," Agent Two crooned to Rex with a smirk on her face.

Rex glared at her in utter loathing and blinked his eyes to rid them of the tears that were forming. Six came to rescue him, didn't he? If he came to rescue him surely he knew of what the collars and bracelets did. So why didn't he take them off and then attempt to take him out of here?

"Now get back in your room!" she snapped pointing at the door that was still open.

Rex obeyed and walked over to the room and lying down on the bed. He rolled onto his side facing away from the door.

He could hear her giggles of delight at having him do what she wished him to before the door slammed shut cutting off the noise and leaving him alone to wonder if Six really did care about him.

**

* * *

**

Back at Providence base where they live:

"Well, that turned out great," Noah grumbled plopping down in a chair.

Dr. Holiday was red eyed and she whispered, "Poor Rex. Did you see how much pain he was in? I can't believe that woman would do that."

Six nodded and said, "She's a cruel woman. But she's also considered one of the top trainers for training agents for the field."

"She's a top trainer? I'm giving her a 1 out of 10 for effectiveness," Bobo said polishing his guns up on his usual perch.

"Is there anything we can do to get Rex out of there now that she knows we'll try and rescue him?" Noah asked ignoring Bobo's comment.

Six shook his head. "You could pray for him. From what I saw, he's not making this any easier on himself."

"How can you say that Six!" Dr. Holiday shouted, "He's a teenager and you know exactly how mischievous he is and how he hates being ordered around. We can't leave him in a situation like that!"

"We don't have a choice," Six replied, "She'll have informed White Knight by now of what happened. I can almost guarantee that there are hidden cameras all around the base that are monitoring us. Everything we say and everything we do."

"Then what are we going to do knowing what he's going through?" Noah asked.

"You are going to go back to your home and stay there. Go to school and forget that any of this ever happened. I know that will be hard, but you won't want to be around when Rex comes out of there. He won't be the same Rex we knew before."

Noah glared at him, "You think I'm just going to forget the only real friend I ever had? I'll never forget him!"

"Yes, you will," Six said sternly, "and you will do as I say. Now get going. If he hasn't been changed I'll bring you back in, but otherwise keep the happy memories and don't tarnish them with whatever happens."

Noah looked away and nodded, then he left. Dr. Holiday watched him go and looked back at Six.

"And if he comes back changed, what do you propose we do?"

"We wait and help him through whatever comes into our futures. That's all we can do," Six said looking into her eyes.

He stood up from where he had been sitting and left the room as well leaving Bobo and Dr. Holiday in the room. Dr. Holiday stood up and left as well, tears welling up in her eyes at their helplessness and the injustice of what White Knight had done to Rex.

Bobo looked around the room, "Wow…some party this turned out to be."

_Author's Note: Well we're getting closer and closer to what this is all leading up to. Well on that happy note! Yeah right…heh…Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks and stick around for the second chapter!_

_Thank you for all those listed below for reviewing!_

_Epoch95, PhantomGirl12, Endermoon, KaiThePhaux, Wraith Queen 500, nicolterry101, RandomDraggon, PhantomMouse1115, Shadow-L-chan, Lone Panda, KiyomiUchiha17, Aurorica, sunkissedvampire, purple909, Wolflover77, VladdieChica, DGirl101, UltimateShipper2009, nicolterry101, and Epoch95. I've loved recieving your reviews and i hope you continue to read and review this story. Thank you so much and my apologies if I missed someone in this list!  
_


	5. Inhumane Acts

_Author's Note: I'm glad you are all enjoying the story and I hope you continue to read it! Please enjoy! Sorry for those of you who think it's maybe too dark. Like I said before I never thought it would turn this dark. Well Enjoy!_

"What did you think you were doing Agent Six?" White Knight asked sternly.

Six kept his expression emotionless, "I believe that Agent Two isn't effective in her training with Rex. Rex doesn't respond to pain well and if we're not careful, then we could lose him to the nanites or lose him thro…"

"I placed Rex under Agent Two because I felt it necessary to teach him respect and control. You are not to do anything like this again." White Knight paused waiting for Six to acknowledge this. "Do you understand?"

Six saluted replying, "Yes sir."

The screen went black and Six walked out of the room seething on the inside. He had almost lost his position because of this and if he had, what use would he have been to Rex then? He had to make sure that they didn't do anything again otherwise no one would be around to help Rex out in the end.

**

* * *

**

"Up boy," a soldier commanded.

Rex opened his eyes and got out of the bed wiping his eyes clear. He was still confused over whether Six truly did care or if he truly meant he would be back to take him away from this place.

_I suppose I can't worry about that now._

He walked out the door following the soldiers with only foreboding thoughts in his mind of what was going to happen to him today.

**

* * *

**

Agent Two watched as two of her recruits fought it out with each other in the emotionless killing that she had beaten into them from the time they had come to her base.

_That loathsome EVO should be here in a few minutes. Maybe he'll have figured out by now that I'm in control and there is nothing he can do about it. If not, well then I guess I'll have some more fun with him._

A knock sounded on the door.

_This should be interesting. _"Come in," she called.

The door opened and the soldiers walked in with Rex following. He glared at her not bothering to hide it from her.

"What's wrong, Rex?" she mocked. "Is something not to your liking?"

He looked ready to attack her at these questions and so he would have had he not wanted to deal with the pain that would come afterward. Agent Two slowly strode over to Rex and began to walk around him running a hand along his chest, shoulders, and back. When her hand went back to one of his shoulders he shrugged it off in annoyance.

"Don't even think of it Rex," she warned stopping in her circle and placing her hand back on his shoulder.

Rex tensed and clenched his hands into fists close to drawing blood with his fingernails. She reached down and took one of his hands and forced his fingers off of his palm.

"We can't have any of that, now can we?" she said looking into his face.

"Do your worst," Rex snarled.

"Oh, I will," she smiled, "In time."

Rex grimaced unsure of what would happen to him.

"Soldiers, take him to the training grounds," Agent Two ordered.

A soldier came up to Rex and took his arm leading him out of the room. Rex roughly pulled his arm out of the soldiers grip and glared at Agent Two once more before leaving and following the soldiers

**

* * *

**

Dr. Holiday walked into the lab to find Six gazing into the Zoo. She silently walked up behind him she put down her clip board and turned to lean against the railing in front of the window. They stood there for a few minutes neither breaking the silence.

Finally Dr. Holiday asked, "What did White Knight have to say?"

"He's not happy, that's for certain," Six replied.

Dr. Holiday nodded and stated, "I don't think it would be of any help to ourselves or Rex if we tried to take him away from Agent Two again. At this point, it would only be incredibly stupid."

Six sighed and turned his head to look at her. "Yes, it would be. I believe the best course of action right now is to wait things out and hope for the best."

"Noah and Bobo won't be happy about that."

"Noah doesn't need to know at this point," Six replied.

Holiday nodded in agreement. "Should I tell Bobo our decision?"

"Tell Bobo what?" Bobo asked coming into the room.

Six turned around and leaned back against the railing as well and folded his arms. The Doctor and Agent glanced at each other. Holiday turned back and told Bobo of their position and their decision.

"So we're not going after Rex?" Bobo asked. "We're just going to sit back and relax while we wait for him to come out of that hell hole?"

"Yes," Six answered.

"That's inhumane!" Bobo exclaimed, "Was I the only one who saw the condition Rex was in?"

"We all saw his condition, but we only made it worse with our presence. We need to leave him be for the moment. Maybe he'll realize that I didn't want this for him and that will give him some sliver of hope. That's all we can hope for at this point," Six replied.

Bobo frowned, but realized they were right. "Very well, but if he ever gets out of that place, we're never letting him be taken back. Deal?"

"We'll try to keep him away from there," Holiday promised.

**

* * *

**

Rex was forced against the wall with a grunt from the force of the punch and he forced himself to stay limp when a hand pinned him to the wall. He intended to irritate Agent Two until the breaking point when he had no will left. He didn't care how long it would take to do it; he would make it happen even to the brink of his own death.

"Hold!" a soldier ordered.

The hand holding him relaxed and let go. His limp body collapsed under him and he lay there not caring about what would happen.

"Get up," the soldier ordered.

Rex ignored him and continued laying there grimacing as he felt the pain start up in the collar and bracelets. He placed his hands on either side of him and he pushed himself up to a sitting position and then got back up to his feet. He faced his attacker and the soldiers who were surrounding them and keeping an eye on the two.

"Fight back, boy," the soldier ordered.

Rex smirked and asked to the other boy's amazement, "And if I don't?"

"We have to fight pal," the other boy replied.

"No, we don't," Rex told the boy.

The boy looked around nervously and then looked up at the window that Agent Two was watching from and cringed. Rex followed his gaze to the window where he could see Agent Two glaring down on them and he smiled.

"Good. She's pissed off," Rex commented.

The boy turned back startled at Rex's comment. He seemed scared at the look Rex was wearing and he looked at the soldiers around them. A soldier was following the exchange and he looked up at the window and shook his head.

The speakers in the arena turned on. "Bring in the EVO's. Leave those two in there with them."

The boy paled and froze before falling to his knees. "Master! Please don't! Please! We'll fight! I'll make him fight! Just please don't bring in the EVO's! Please Master!"

Rex looked down at the boy in pity and shook his head. "Sorry kid, but no matter what you do I won't fight you to the death. I only fight EVO's. Just stay with me and I'll protect us both from whatever she throws at us."

The boy seemed not to hear him in his pleas to the woman who ran the entire show. Rex sighed, "Well, I'll try, but the way you're acting I won't be able to do much."

The soldiers were filing out and Rex looked around looking for where the EVO's would be coming in. A door opened on the far side as soon as the soldiers were all outside the arena and the door closed. Three EVO's came in looking around for their prey.

The first looked to be a large cat with nanite enhanced legs and mouth. It had large wicked looking teeth that hung out of its jaw and its legs were much more muscled and sharper talons that were lined with small barbs.

The other two looked to be a species similar to the large rats he had fought before in the desert.

Rex held up his hands and willed the nanites to change into his large mechanical hands. His hands lit up with blue lines and he lit up with hope that he could possibly use his nanites in this battle, but that hope quickly left him when the pain returned and the blue lines retreated back into him.

"Well, that won't work. Guess I'll just have to hope that I can get close enough to cure those EVO's before either of us gets really hurt," Rex muttered.

The boy was looking fearfully at the EVO's and he ran to the arena door and pounded on it begging the soldiers to open the door and let him out. Rex only rolled his eyes at the boy and took off at a run towards the EVO's.

He attacked the closest EVO and jumped up onto its back. The EVO thrashed around unhappy with him being on its back. He grabbed an ear and some fur and held on for dear life. He placed a hand on its head and willed for his nanites to deactivate the creatures nanites. He sighed in relief when he felt his nanites go in and deactivate the nanites taking them back with them inside of him.

Rex quickly deactivated the other two EVO's and glared defiantly up at Agent Two. The boy was staring at where the three EVO's had been fighting with Rex and was frozen in shock. Rex didn't feel much pity for the boy anymore after all of his pleading and begging.

"Seriously pal, if begging and pleading didn't work the first time, then when did you think it would work at any point in the battle with those three EVO's?" he asked the boy.

The boy slowly turned to look at him with glazed eyes. "I've never fought an EVO before. How in the world do you expect me to fight three at once?"

"Not in the way you were just demonstrating a few seconds ago, that's for sure," Rex replied annoyed. "How do you think I felt after discovering I was an EVO and an anemic after the explosion?"

"I…I don't…know," the boy answered.

The door opened behind him and the soldiers marched back into the arena.

"Back to your room," the soldier ordered the boy.

"Yes, sir," the boy saluted.

"Come along," the soldier ordered Rex taking his arm.

Rex pulled his arm out of the soldier's hand and walked out of the arena on his own. The soldiers quickly followed and led him back to Agent Two.

Agent Two appeared to be seething with anger at his actions. "Next time you decide not to fight your opponent you'll be taken somewhere you will wish you had never laid eyes on," she threatened.

Rex glared at her and stubbornly looked ahead ignoring her. She pointed at the door and the soldiers took Rex back to his room.

_Well, I guess I'll be going to that place you were talking about because I'm not going to hurt anymore people._

The memory of the moments he had lost control of himself and he had killed that young boy who had been hurting him replayed in his mind and he regretted every moment of it. He should have been able to control his emotions and lain as limp as he did now when put into the arena to fight someone.

"Do your worst," he dared silently as he walked into his room and was locked in.

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm so happy that everyone has been reviewing! It makes me smile and strive to continue writing this story with so many people reviewing. I just want to say thank you and to ask that you continue to review my story! Thank you all so much! Don't forget to review and then go to my profile and vote for this story on my poll if you choose to do so!_


	6. The Beginning of Chaos

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know I haven't been able to update for a while and I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm trying to update each story as often as possible, but school work has been a workload this year. Anyways, enough with my blabbering, so please sit back and enjoy the story. Also all the reviews I've had have been encouraging and I'm glad you've all enjoyed this story. I apologize again for not updating sooner. Enjoy!_

Rex had just been returned to his room after another painful day he cringed at the thought of what was going to happen later. Agent Two had given him warning that he was to be taken into a different training program today. She seemed to have an evil smile plastered on her face when she said that.

_Whatever she has planned, I won't allow it to work. I've managed this far I'll go even further. The only question is how much further will the nanites inside my body go before they take over? If I was an expert on these matters maybe I would be able to figure out how long it would take. But if I had to make a guess, then I would guess not long…_

**

* * *

**

Noah was at the basketball courts and he was shooting hoops. None of his shots had made it into the hoop.

_What's happening! This is driving me insane! How long does White Knight think he can leave Rex with that psycho agent of his? _

He threw the ball up to the hoop and once again missed. He cursed in his frustration and didn't bother to go pick the ball up after it bounced away. He turned and began to leave, but stopped and turned back around to gaze after the ball.

He sighed and walked over to pick it up. He looked up at the sky and then in the direction of Providence with a sad look.

"I wonder if I'll ever see Rex again…" he said to nobody before turning and walking away towards his house.

**

* * *

**

The soldiers threw Rex into the room and closed it closing all light out except the small sliver from the areas around the door. He rolled over with a groan to stare at the ceiling and felt around his torso for new bruises and wounds. He located a bruise with a hiss of pain and he looked down towards his abdomen where the black and blue marking was located.

"Damn…Damn woman…" he cursed.

He rolled back over and grumpily pushed himself up off the floor onto his hands and knees hissing in pain with his stiffness and stretching of his fresh wounds. He slowly crawled towards the bed and pulled himself up onto it. Once on the bed he froze and didn't move a muscle in order to ease the pain. He closed his eyes hoping he could fall into the darkness and peacefulness of sleep to escape the pain. His mind went blank and he sank into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"_Inside. Now," the soldier ordered._

_Rex walked inside the dark room and stood a few feet inside the doorway before a light was turned on that revealed a man standing next to a chair. _

"_Welcome, EVO," he greeted with a cruel smile._

_Rex looked at the chair in confusion and then looked back to the man. He wore a red suit with a black polo underneath and no tie. _

"_So what do you think will happen to you in this room?" he asked. Rex didn't answer. "You may answer EVO, that wasn't a rhetorical question."_

"_Well then, let me guess…more kids being forced to fight each other and then fight me and some other EVO's or are you supposed to be the new training that I'm supposed to be getting, cause you don't seem too scary. In fact why not just call it a day as I'm done with this crap."_

_The man smiled once again. "Well, you don't seem to be well informed. Why don't I instruct you on what you will be done to you and I don't believe you will like it very much."_

_He pulled a cart from the shadows into view that contained various objects, many which Rex couldn't put any name to or function to other than most likely pain. _

"_Care to take a guess," the man asked gesturing to the tray. _

"_Oh, I don't know making an origami paper crane? Or giving me a history lesson?" Rex joked._

_He smiled again and gestured to the chair. "Why don't you find out first hand. Sit."_

_Rex froze at the thought of allowing this man to have free reign over possible torture of his body. _

"_And what if I don't want to find out?" he asked hopefully._

_The man chuckled at the question. "Sorry, EVO, but you don't have that choice," he turned serious. "Now sit!"_

_Rex walked forward getting rid of the creeping pain from the bracelets and collar and hesitantly sat in the chair. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply while his arms and legs were tied to the arms and legs of the chair. He attempted to relax his muscles in the way Dr. Holiday had taught him. For once the exercise paid off until the first sharp piece of metal pricked his skin…_

Rex woke up with a start and gasped as pain racked his body. "Someone…help me…" he whispered.

_:Processing…upgrade download beginning…:_

**

* * *

**

"Up. Now."

Rex stood up and the soldiers led him through the halls to the room that Agent Two sat in. The Agent looked to the door as he entered and she beckoned for him to come over to her.

"Well, Rex, how are you feeling after yesterdays training session?" she asked.

Rex didn't respond and she smiled. "Speak."

"Okay," he replied.

"Good. Now, time for your training for the day, down to the arena," she ordered.

Rex turned and walked out of the room following the soldiers down to the arena.

**

* * *

**

Agent Two watched as he left the room and smirked.

"Good job, Jack," she complimented.

The man smiled as he walked to her side. "Don't thank me yet. He's a tough one. I'm surprised he's lasted this long against you and it took me a couple hours to get him to break. It will be interesting to see what he does in the arena now that he is broken."

"Yes, it will be. I'm pleased thus far with his attitude improvement."

"I'm glad to have pleased you ma'am," he replied with a small bow.

**

* * *

**

The soldiers left Rex to walk into the arena. He stopped a few feet in and waited for what would happen next.

A door opened and a boy about ten years old walked in with a Japanese katana in hand. Rex didn't even take a second look before his vision blurred out and he attacked. The boy didn't even flinch before blocking his attacks with his katana. Rex shifted his moves to hit the flat of the blade when the boy blocked.

Rex jumped up to avoid a swing at his feet and punched the boy in the face knocking him backwards into the wall of the arena hitting with an audible thud.

Rex waited for the boy to get up. The boy stayed where he was and only gave a groan as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Stop," Agent Two's voice came over the speaker. "Medics go and collect the boy. Rex up to the observation room."

Rex turned without actually seeing and made his way back to the hallway where the soldiers escorted him to where Agent Two was.

Rex entered the room and Agent Two turned with a smile on her face.

"Very good. You've come along nicely, Rex. You may go back to your room now and we'll see how you are for this next week." She walked him back to the door and stopped when it opened. "Soldier."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Give the boy a full meal today and two glasses of water," she instructed.

The soldier saluted and led Rex back to the room where he sat on the bed and lay down without a second thought. The door closed and a few minutes later a soldier came in with a tray with two glasses of water and a plate full of food. He set it down on a table and left.

Rex gave a small jerk and he quietly looked around and he saw the food. He walked over to the food and began to eat slowly knowing that he could likely throw it back up after being without nutrition for several days.

**

* * *

**

"How is his progress Agent Two?"

"Well, I was beginning to think that he would be the first to resist me through the training, but he's made a turn around since yesterday. Depending on this next week's results, we may be able to bring him back out onto the field in a matter of days."

"Good. Keep me updated on his progress."

"Yes, White Knight."

_Author's Note: Well, I know it's a short chapter, but it leads into the coming chaos that the cast is about to experience. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review! I love to know what my readers think! Sorry for not updating sooner. Also don't forget to vote on any polls on my profile page! Thanks for reading! _


	7. A Week Later

_Author's Note: Hey everyone like thanks for all the reviews and please sit back and find out what is going to happen this time. Also there is a small time skip as nothing entirely plot wise happens until this point. Enjoy!_

**A week later:**

Rex was in the arena once again and he was fighting back against his opponent. He wasn't concentrating on the fight. He was merely allowing the nanites to take over and fight for him using his body. He still wasn't able to create his giant fists, wings, or anything else when up against anything that wasn't an EVO, but the nanites had ceased listening to him altogether and used his body whenever fighting.

He had no idea how long it had been since he had come to this place. He didn't particularly care anymore. He only knew he was now being fed food every so often as a reward for doing "good" in his "training." He also knew that something inside him was gone. He couldn't figure out what, but that something he'd had before had disappeared before his eyes in his time here.

He came back to himself as his opponent fell in front of him. He had no idea how many opponents he had killed or wounded to the brink of killing to this point. He only knew that if he didn't do as told he would be hurt and not just through the nanites but physically as well as he had experienced multiple times before.

He didn't say anything or do anything as the soldiers came and showed him out of the arena and back to the observation room where Agent Two waited. Rex walked into the room and stopped in the center waiting for whatever she wanted.

She looked up at him and smiled, "That was a great training session, Rex."

He didn't say anything; he only stood there silently while she walked up to him and placed her hand under his chin. She moved his head down to look at her and smiled.

"Well, Rex, I believe it is time to bring you into a real fight. What do you think? Are you ready?"

"Whatever you wish ma'am," Rex said in a monotone.

"Come, Rex," she commanded and walked away.

He followed her through the halls and she opened a door that led outside the base. Rex covered his eyes with a hand as he stepped into the sunlight for the first time since he was brought to the base. He paused before walking on unused to the heat of the sun on his skin. He squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Come Rex. You will adjust by the time we arrive," Agent Two said.

"Yes ma'am," he replied and followed her to a ship in the middle of the landing field.

She boarded the ship and he followed her and sat down in a seat indicated to him to sit down in. She continued to the front of the ship and talked to the pilot who nodded at what she was saying and once she was sitting they took off.

**

* * *

**

"We need reinforcements!" Six shouted.

"There are some already on the way!"

"Good," he muttered under his breath.

He turned back to the battle with the EVO. This was the most recent case and so far as he knew the next one to be killed. It had been two weeks since Rex had been taken away by Agent Two and he had heard nothing about whether Rex was going to be coming into the field at any time in the future. Agent Two seemed to want to keep up her training with him, no matter how much of him she destroyed. Providence was losing its popularity from those whose loved ones were never given the chance to live a normal life again after going EVO. They needed Rex's ability to cure EVO's to bring them back into the goodness of people's hearts before it was too late to change it.

He pushed the button on his communicator, "How far away are the reinforcements?"

"They should be here in 3 minutes," came the reply. "Uh, Agent Six, the reinforcements are asking for everyone to stand down as soon as they get there. They won't tell me why they want this to happen."

"By who's authority?"

"Agent Two's orders, sir."

Six sighed, "Spread the order to stand down."

"Yes sir."

_Could she have finally decided to bring Rex back into the missions? I suppose I'll find out in a couple minutes._

An aircraft came overhead and landed in the street. The ramp lowered to the ground as Agent Two walked out with Rex following calmly behind. Six waited where he was studying Rex as he walked behind her towards him. He had a better appearance than the last time he had seen him and he looked as though he was being allowed to eat something. All in all he could've been a lot worse, but he wasn't too bad.

"What's the status report on the EVO, Agent Six?" Agent Two asked.

"The EVO has already taken out two squadrons and a third is very close to being wiped out," Six reported.

She nodded and turned to Rex, "You know what to do."

Rex replied, "Yes ma'am."

He walked forward and left the nanites in control for the battle allowing them to take over his will and body. The nanites created his wings and flew him off to battle.

Six watched as he flew towards the EVO and prayed that he would be okay.

The nanites took over all operations of his body as they flew him up to the EVO that was as large as just about any skyscraper in New York City. The wings disappeared and his fist became a large metal fist which hit the EVO knocking it off balance and causing it to fall back onto the street behind it. Once down Rex landed on its body and placed his hands on it. The nanites entered and brought back the infected ones from the EVO, but instead of deactivating them, the nanites joined with his, taking over.

Rex realized something was wrong as he tried to pull back, but it was too late, the nanites from the EVO were entering him and fusing with him. These nanites took his nanites refusal to listen to him and began turning him into an EVO. He threw his head back silently screaming in pain as the collar tightened around his neck. He clawed at it with the one hand not sucking in the nanites from the EVO.

"Somethings not right," Six said.

Agent Two looked confused, "What is he doing?"

"He's going EVO," Six answered remembering the first time Rex had joined with Providence.

Agent Two looked at Rex and noticed that he was indeed becoming an EVO for whatever reason.

"Has he ever done this before?" she asked.

"Only the few times he's overloaded after curing many EVO's, but never anything this violent."

"We need soldiers up there now!" she ordered.

"Agent Two, what exactly have you done to Rex?" Six asked.

"It's none of your concern Agent Six," she snapped.

"I know it isn't, but if Rex isn't able to cure EVO's anymore then something happened in the last two weeks that you had him."

She turned to him angrily, "He's under my control! I believe the collar and bracelets will keep him under control even if he does go EVO."

"That's not the answer, Agent Two. He needs to be with someone who understands him and can take care of him. From what I've seen all you've done is make Rex dig a deep hole inside himself and sink into it allowing his body to do whatever you order him to do without a care in the world."

"He is under my control, Agent Six," she said forcefully.

Six sighed and pressed a button on his communicator, "Dr. Holiday, I need you to get down here now."

"Six? What's going on?...Is Rex down there?" she asked suddenly realizing why he was calling her.

"Yes he is, but he isn't the same and he's going EVO," Six told her.

He heard a gasp on the line, "What has that bitch done to him?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but he needs us now," Six said.

"I'm on my way."

**

* * *

**

Noah flipped the channel to a historic channel, then he flipped it again to a news channel and he was about to change it when he saw Providence uniforms in the background.

The reporter was saying something so he turned up the volume. "There seems to be another Agent coming into this fray and a…a teenage boy? Could this be Providence's secret weapon? All the Providence soldiers are standing down and the EVO is headed this way. We are unsure of what they are doing, but...wait… something's happening. The boy is he an EVO himself? He's walking towards the EVO and giant propeller wings are coming out of his body! This is amazing folks, see for yourselves."

The camera turned to show the teenage boy with the wings forming on his back and then he took off from the ground.

"Rex…" Noah muttered, "You're back."

"This boy seems to be able to control his nanites and as your seeing right now, his hand is becoming a large metal fist it seems. The EVO is down and I believe the Providence soldiers will be taking charge on this now." The reporter paused looking back at the EVO and the soldiers standing around, "Why are no Providence soldiers going to kill the EVO? Wait…hold onto your seats ladies and gentlemen, the boy is doing something up on top of the EVO."

Noah wasn't paying attention to the reporter anymore, but focusing on the red dot that was Rex on top of the EVO. He was curing it, but something was wrong. He watched as Rex threw back his head and began trying to pull away from the EVO, but was unable to, like he couldn't deactivate the nanites that were coming into his body. He began growing larger and he clawed at the collar around his neck with his free hand.

"Rex!" Noah shouted at the television set. "No Buddy, hang in there! Six is there! He'll help you!"

He watched as his friend grew and changed into what looked like a red and orange metal cyborg dragon. His wings sprouted from his back, but instead of his normal wings, large, torn, bat-like wings formed flaring out around him and wicked looking talons that looked to have the ability to turn into his large fists. He was able to finally raise his other hand from the EVO, but it was too late. He was gone and no one had the power to change him back. Rex was an EVO.

EVO Rex began to slice up the EVO in front of him with the talons protruding from his hands. Once it was dead he took off and flew towards another part of the city looking like he was going berserk.

"Rex!"

He ran to his room and grabbed the communicator Six had given to him before he had left the base for however long it took.

"Six! What's happened to Rex!" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Noah, but I may need you. It's possible he could regain control of the nanites if he sees a friend. He didn't even react when he saw me. Agent Two has done something to him and I don't know if there's any way for him to come back. Dr. Holiday is coming to get you. Be ready."

"Don't worry, I will be," Noah promised and took off the communicator. "Hang in there Rex. We're coming to help you

_Author's Note: Wow! Finally it came into it. Also I had this chapter written up well before they showed Rex's arrival in Providence, so please don't bug me about that. I just had to write the chapters in between before I could post this one. Well I hope you all liked this chapter and please review! I love reviews! Thanks for reading!_


	8. An Angry Agent?

_Author's Note: If you've made it this far into the story then I thank you for sticking with it. Thanks for all the reviews! And please sit back and relax and enjoy the next chapter of New Management! Again I came up with my version of Rex's EVO form before the aired episode with Rex's arrival and beginning in Providence. Also I'm sorry I did update sooner. My internet has been down and is still acting funny. I'm hoping this time it will load the story... Enjoy!_

Rex had no control over this new body and he didn't really care. The only thing he had to go back to now was pain. Agent Two had no care about his feelings and Noah, Six, Bobo, and Dr. Holiday didn't seem too keen on trying to rescue him again. What did he have to live for?

**

* * *

**

Noah looked to the horizon anxiously waiting for the ship to arrive. He had grabbed a jacket and made sure he still had the communicator before going to the rooftops.

"I'm almost there Noah. You ready?" Dr. Holiday's voice came through.

"I'm on the roof and ready to go," he replied.

He turned in the direction of Providence and spotted the ship coming towards the apartment building. The ramp lowered as it came closer and he jumped on as soon as she stopped by him.

"Go ahead Doc," Noah shouted in as he came up the ramp.

She nodded. Bobo greeted him with a wave, "Hey kid. Good to see ya again."

"You too," Noah greeted. "I saw Rex on the news. He's taken an EVO form and I'd say he's gone berserk from the last bit that the news camera captured on TV."

"Hold on," Dr. Holiday warned as she pushed the ship to its highest speeds.

They arrived in very little time and the three looked through the window.

"He flew off after taking the EVO's nanites," Noah mentioned.

Dr. Holiday looked down to find Six arguing with Agent Two.

"Is Six mad?" she asked.

Noah looked down at Six, "Kind of looks that way. I don't see his calm face so I'm assuming that yes he is mad."

**

* * *

**

"He needs our help! Not more of the pain you'll bring him!" Six shouted.

Agent Two snarled, "He obeys me! I've never seen him follow your orders!"

"He doesn't agree with all of our orders and that is because he is still a human being and not just some weapon. We work together and we help each other through difficult situations. You and White Knight need to remember that he is still a human teenager beneath the active nanites! It's taken me this long to remember that and it's about time that you both did too!"

She paused, "Agent Six, I believe you need to go back into training. You're losing yourself to your emotions. That's not how I taught you."

"No, I do not. I'm only doing what is right and that is to help Rex without your help. I don't care about orders at this point while Rex is in trouble. That boy is our only chance to heal EVO's and possibly save this world! If he has gone EVO himself, then we might as well destroy the planet to save ourselves the trouble of being attacked by EVO's and becoming EVO's ourselves," Six argued.

He looked past her to the ship and placed a hand on Agent Two's shoulder.

"I think it's about time you realize that what you do to your recruits physically and mentally, especially when they come out of the arena for the first time."

He left her standing there speechless and walked up the ramp into the ship.

"Rex went that way," Six pointed out the window.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get this show on the road," Bobo said.

Dr. Holiday flew them around following where Rex had gone. They spotted him in minutes where he had stopped just outside of the city perimeters. He looked back at the ship when they came closer. He eyed the ship and then issued a challenge roaring at them revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Set the ship down here and try not to startle him when we get out there. You got that you three?" Six ordered.

"Yeah," Noah answered. "I just hope we're not too late."

"We're about to find out," Bobo commented.

Noah nodded gruffly and waited by the ramp with Bobo and Six while Dr. Holiday slowly landed the ship. She began opening the ramp when they were getting close enough and they jumped out as soon as they could.

"Noah, carry this just in case," Six tossed him a gun.

Noah looked down at it with a frown, not entirely comfortable with the idea of having to possibly shoot his best friend, but nodded and held it ready in one hand with the safety released.

"You two should go first and keep the weapons down. He'll trust you more than me at the moment," Six said.

The two nodded and slowly walked forward.

Noah called to the EVO dragon, "Rex. Hey Rex! Buddy! If you take control of your body back into your hands we'll make sure Agent Two won't ever touch you again. We can go places together like always. Doesn't that sound good?"

Rex turned his large red and orange head to face Noah, his yellow eyes boring into Noah's. Noah stopped and when Rex growled at the sight of the gun Noah crouched down and dropped it on the ground. Rex stopped growling and looked past him to Six who had backed up away from Noah and Bobo. Dr. Holiday was waiting next to Six and she looked at Rex hoping to convey the feeling of friendship to him. She stepped forward and showed him her hands.

"I have no weapons on me Rex. Please, just calm down. We can help you," she pleaded. "I know you can hear us Rex. Take control of the nanites. Don't let them control you and your life. There are people who need you, like that EVO back in the city and others who will eventually become EVO's themselves. Please, come back to us Rex."

Rex snarled as she took another step towards him and reared back onto his hind legs. His hands becoming large fists he made a threatening step forward.

Bobo grimaced, "he wasn't all that big on all fours, but on just his hind feet he's really, really tall."

"No kidding," Noah said, "Seems he's still able to create his pounding fists as an EVO just by making his hands into fists."

"Rex! Please listen to us! We're your friends! We never wanted you to go through what you did these past two weeks! Please put your fists and talons away. Let us help you!" Dr. Holiday pleaded.

"This isn't working," Noah growled in frustration.

"Keep trying!" Six called. "We've got to reach him!"

**

* * *

**

Rex could hear their pleas, he could hear them trying to bring him back, even Six was calling for him. Rex began to stir within his nanites.

"Nanites, listen to me," Rex ordered weakly.

He didn't feel anything happen and he wasn't sure if he could take control of the nanites in his weakened state.

"Hit me," Rex said hoping that someone would hear him.

Everyone stayed where they were not coming any closer. He groaned and punched the darkness around him. The nanites quivered in the internal membrane surrounding him, but stayed where they were ignoring him and his weak attempts to get out.

Rex snarled, "Let me out, dammit!"

He waited for a response, but nothing happened. He punched the nanites again in frustration.

**

* * *

**

"Any ideas?" Noah asked.

"Run, before we get eaten," Bobo suggested jokingly.

Noah smacked him on the head.

"Ouch!" Bobo cried, "What was that for?"

"We are not leaving Rex like this," Noah said.

"Easy, easy kid. I was just joking around," Bobo protested.

"Well then quit joking around," Noah snapped.

"Sure," he said then added in an undertone, "pick on the monkey."

"Says the jokester," Noah mumbled back.

Rex moved his head to look more closely at them. Noah startled when he turned around to find his friends head only a few feet away from him. Rex growled at the sudden movement and Noah froze determined to make sure his friend knew he was no threat. He was in the shape of a dragon and even if he was an EVO and not an actual dragon, he had no proof to believe that Rex couldn't breathe fire and he wasn't about to find out.

Six and Dr. Holiday watched in fear as Rex's head moved within inches of Noah's. They could both see that Noah was scared to death, but he didn't move a muscle during this attempt to bring their friend back.

"Go to him slowly," Six whispered under his breath to Holiday.

She nodded and began to slowly walk towards Noah and the EVO Rex. She faltered mid step as Rex's head snapped in her direction. She looked into his eyes not backing down from the malice shown in them.

_Wait a minute, I feel as though I'm looking in two sets of eyes…why would I get that feeling? Unless, when the nanites took over they locked him inside of them. It's possible Rex can hear us, but is unable to answer, _she deduced with sudden hope.

She looked over her shoulder slightly and told Six, "I think he's unable to answer us! He's aware that we're here, but the nanites have locked him away inside and I don't think he has the strength to answer us and power down the nanites, but I think I know who can. The only question is whether he'll help us."

"Who do you have in mind?" Noah asked eyeing the EVO dragon

She shook her head. "I won't tell you now, but Six you need to get to the Security Zone."

"What in the blazes is that supposed to mean?" Noah asked in frustration.

"I understand. Keep Rex here and I'll come back as soon as I can," Six called back and raced back into the ship.

Rex watched as this unfolded and he silently congratulated Dr. Holiday for figuring it out, but who were they talking about? No one could cure EVO's except him. He supposed he would find out soon enough, as long as the nanites decided to stay here until Six got back.

Holiday and Noah looked up at Rex nervously unsure of what the EVO would do. Even Rex was unsure of what he would do as well with the nanites in control and running this show.

"Rex, don't worry. You're going to get help one way or another and I promise you won't go back to Agent Two," Dr. Holiday promised.

Rex silently thanked her hoping she would see it in his eyes and he continued his struggle to force his will on the nanites until Six brought whoever they were bringing.

_Good Luck, Six,_ he thought silently.

_Author's Note: So…What did you all think? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks to all those who have reviewed through all of the other chapters! I love your reviews! Thank you so much!_


	9. Fire? What Fire?

_Author's Note: Nothing really to say except thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Oh, and I apologize for not getting this up earlier. My internet has been down and is still acting funny, but I'm hoping it loads the chapter this time...Enjoy!_

"Dr. Holiday, who's Six going to find? And much less in a security zone?" Noah asked.

Dr. Holiday shook her head. "Don't worry about it for now. you'll find out when he gets here. What we need to do now is make sure Rex doesn't leave this spot and if he does, then follow him."

Noah turned back to face the EVO dragon with a determined look on his face. "Just one question…"

"yes?"

"He looks like a dragon, so does that mean he can breathe fire?" Noah asked.

Holiday looked up at Rex, "Good question. I suppose we'll find out sooner or later."

Noah grimaced at the unknown fact and silently told himself not to think about the possibility.

"Anyone have fire proof armor?" Bobo asked jokingly.

Holiday and Noah only glared at him until he sheepishly shrugged and they turned from him back to Rex.

**

* * *

**

"White Knight! I demand that you strip Agent Six of his rank!" Agent Two shouted.

White Knight only calmly watched the plump woman who had never let a speck of emotion escape her now rant and rave about what the Providence Agents were doing.

"and if you don't do anything, then I will…"

"Enough! Agent Two, I can see that you have done far worse with Rex and I am relinquishing you of your order to train the EVO. I'll send another agent to train him," White ordered.

She stuttered at the new order, "What…? What…? Who else could you send? There is no one else more capable to train the abomination! What do you…?"

"I. Said. Enough!" White shouted.

Agent Two drew back in astonishment. It was surprising to see the day that White Knight shouted at his third in command.

"Sir…"

"I said you are dismissed from the orders pertaining Rex. Now leave and go back to your base. Finish training those in your care," he ordered and waved a hand in dismissal.

The screen went blank and Agent Two punched it with her bare fist with all of her anger put into the blow.

"To hell with you White Knight." She looked around at the Providence soldiers cleaning up the street and helping to move the injured to get medical treatment.

"I want every available soldier to follow where the EVO known as Rex landed. Your orders are to terminate him. I don't any one of you leaving until that is achieved. Do you hear me!"

Those soldiers nearest her stopped and saluted. The captains of regiments began to gather their squads onto available aircraft. Ships took off and flew into the distance.

**

* * *

**

Six landed his ship after making a white flag of truce clear to those around him. He stepped off the ship and walked along the ancient crumbling corridor until he came upon the one he wanted to see.

"What would you want in return if I asked you to help Providence return Rex to normal?"

The man moved out of the shadows to reveal himself and smirked.

"That depends on what you are willing to give. Now isn't it Agent Six?" he said questioningly as EVO's moved in on him from all sides to wait in a circle around the agent.

_Author's Note: Sorry, the chapter is so short, but I needed to bring you all into the next chapter. Please review! I really appreciate reviews! And thanks again to all who have reviewed this story in the past. _


	10. What will happen now?

_Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone is looking forward to this chapter! I've been working really hard to find time to write. Anyways, I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far if not please tell me why, but if you are this far and wish to flame please spare me. I'll ignore it seeing as so many others really like the story. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! I update faster if I have reviews and of course free time. But none of you can give me the time unfortunately. Also please vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks! Enjoy!_

"Uh, Doc, he's starting to move," Noah warned the other two.

Holiday nodded and Bobo's face was plastered with fear.

"Ummm…Does anybody have a bigger gun than mine? Cause I don't think they are going to be very effective on him…"

Holiday shook her head, "this won't be good. Bobo, if he starts to make for a launching into the air, then you're in charge of getting above him and forcing him back down."

"With what? My bare hands? Wet monkey smell?"

"You're guns!" Noah shouted.

"Touchy, touchy," Bobo said calmly.

Noah glared at him, "well I'm not feeling entirely comfortable with the whole idea of being eaten or killed by my best mate. You know what I mean?"

"Good point. Okay. Then I guess your job is to distract him."

"With what!" Noah asked.

Bobo shrugged, "Anything!"

Noah turned to look back at his friend and only gave a little squeak of fear before diving out of the way of a taloned foot coming down where he was standing moments ago.

**

* * *

**

White Knight switched on a screen at a different base. This one looked the same as the others in style, but had a strict upkeep among the staff.

"White Knight! Good to see you," a soldier said on the other end.

"You are needed at these coordinates and make it snappy."

The soldier saluted lazily, "Sure, boss. I'll be there in a jiffy."

The screen went black and the soldier left.

White Knight only placed his head in his hands and shook it in frustration. "Why do I bother to keep that soldier around?"

"Because you need me!"

"Stop hacking my systems! I'm tired of having to punish you!"

"Then don't punish me. Catch ya later!"

White Knight only groaned.

**

* * *

**

It took a while for the Providence soldiers to find the area that Rex had landed in and even longer to find suitable places for all the aircraft to land. Dr. Holiday, Bobo, and Noah figured Rex was distracted enough by the ships that they wouldn't have to worry about him for however long those ships took to land.

"I sure hope he doesn't breathe fire for those ships sakes," Noah said gazing upward at the sky.

"Isn't that the crazy psycho Agent's ship?" Bobo pointed into the sky at a different ship.

Holiday's and Noah's gazes snapped to the ship and watched as it descended to land where Six's ship had been.

"Oh, you've got to be joking," Holiday muttered.

As soon as the ship had landed Holiday slowly backed away from Rex and when she judged she was far enough she charged towards the ship. Agent Two descended the ship in a flurry of steps and Holiday without a thought in her mind swung a hand and punched the smaller woman smack in the middle of her face.

The agent turned her head to lessen the blow, but when she turned back to face the doctor her face was all fury as the blood ran from her nose down over her lips and to her chin.

"What do you think you are doing, Bitch?" Agent Two asked in her anger.

"You dare call me a Bitch!" Holiday shouted, "I'm not the one who sent Rex into this position! He never did this when he was among those he could call his friends and family! And you dare to call me a Bitch!"

Agent Two sneered, "But of course you couldn't keep him in line. That required a stricter and firmer hand that none of you soft fools could put into use."

Holiday raised her hand to slap the agent once again, and a whip shot out, the tip wrapping around Dr. Holiday's wrist. She raised her other hand and drove her hand down with as much power as she could muster into the slap. The Agent blocked it and flung her hand aside. She brought her own hand up in fist and punched the doctor in her face and then her abdominal region.

"Damn you to hell," Holiday mustered before doubling over in the pain. The Agent had missed the blow that would have knocked her out, but still caused her pain.

**

* * *

**

Rex observed the battle between the two women. He wished he could interfere and pummel his tormentor, but for now he felt satisfied to be watching his doctor, his friend, fighting her for him.

_Thank you, Holiday, but please leave some for me. I want a chance at that woman._

His gaze was drawn upward to a familiar sight of Agent Six's ship appearing above them.

Rex watched as Six's ship landed next to Agent Two's and the ramp dropped open. Agent Two and Holiday stopped their struggle with each other and stared at the ramp. Everyone else already at the scene looked anxiously in the ship's direction.

Rex could hear someone walking off and coming towards them. The nanites, Rex, Noah, and Bobo peered at the ramp unsure of whom the agent had brought. A boot came into view as well as a gold hand. A hand that Rex and his nanites knew very well.

"Van Kleiss!" he shouted. "No! Don't let him have me! I refuse to allow my nanites to fall into his possession! Even if I am a fully fledged EVO!"

The nanites seemed to have the same opinion in mind as he reared up unfurling his wings in an attempt to escape. Van Kleiss noticed the movement and motioned to someone behind him. Biowulf, Skalamander, and Circe ran down the ramp and into clear view.

Circe stopped at the bottom of the ramp and let out her EVO call. She stopped Rex in mid take off.

He grunted as he fell back to his four feet. She was keeping him there by hypnotizing some of his nanites and disrupting the communication between all of them. He gasped as he felt claws rake his wings, shredding the skin between the muscles and nanites that operated the wings. The nanites began working furiously to defend themselves from the three EVO's attacks.

He attacked them without any other thought until he spotted Van Kleiss once again. Only this time he was drawing alongside where Noah and Bobo were still standing. They both looked shocked that the Pack was there, but didn't move to stop him since Six had brought Providence's number one enemy. The nanites turned to look at him as well and must have decided he was more a danger to them than the pack.

He flapped his wings in a vain attempt to get airborne and noticed that because his wings were shredded, he was stuck.

The Pack had him grounded. It was then that Noah's question was answered as Rex's jaws gaped open and a stream of fire shot out of the back of his throat. The pack easily evaded the attack and Circe screamed at him forcing him slowly to close his mouth until fully closed. Skalamander shot crystals up at the EVO hitting him.

The nanites reared back again roaring defiance while inside Rex attempted to force his will onto the nanites. Between the nanites and Rex their wills were mixing together and he was thrashing about, half fighting the pack and half mentally inside against the nanites.

"REX! FIGHT BACK!" a shout came from amongst the chaos.

Rex forced his subconscious into a ruling position of his body just as his talons connected with something. Astonished he pulled back his talon now that he was in control of his body and revealed a body where his claw had just been. His best friend's body. Noah's body had blood flowing out of a deep gash on his head. Realization showed in his features at what had happened while he had been blind in his fight against the nanites.

"No Noah…No…Noah… NOAH!" Rex shouted continuously in his mind.

He shook his head in disbelief at the sight and flapped his wings blowing the pack members away who had made leaps to grab him and hold him down. Pricks in his tail caused him to look back to find Van Kleiss with his golden hand in his tail. Rex could feel the flow of nanites going through him towards the unstable EVO and Rex cried out in anguish with the pain that came along with the flow of nanites being ripped out of his body. He whipped his tail around and looked back in anger when he realized Van Kleiss was still stealing nanites from his body. Van Kleiss held on for much longer until Rex felt depleted of nanites. He still contained many of the nanites, but there were not as many as before as Van Kleiss had left only a bare minimum.

He pulled his golden hand out of Rex's tail and Rex took the moment to take off into the air leaving everyone there far behind. He flew into the sky tears coming out of his eyes as they slowly began their return to flesh. He made it as far as the park in the center of the city before he landed in sheer exhaustion and returned to his normal human self rolling after hitting the ground. He finally stopped after the force of his landing had been spent.

He pushed himself up and crawled over to a rock next to a large pond. Half on the rock, half off the tears pushed their way out and he was blinded by them.

"Noah…"

**

* * *

**

"Van Kleiss," Skalamander shouted after he had let Rex go and staggered away. "Are you okay my lord?"

"I'm fine, Skalamander. Well done everyone," he praised his servants. He looked to Six, "I'll be expecting my side of the deal payed in full."

Six only gave a stiff nod in return from Noah's side with Dr. Holiday and Bobo.

Bobo and Holiday only gave a questioning look before returning to Noah's predicament.

"Bobo, place your hands here and here and apply pressure," Holiday instructed.

Bobo did as told and she ran back to the ship where she grabbed medical supplies and hurried back to Noah's side.

"Six, you should go after Rex," she told him.

Six shook his head. "No, Holiday. He will not welcome me. You need to go, since Noah is injured. I'll take Noah back to Providence. Take my ship and go to him. He descended in the center of the city."

Holiday looked to him gratefully and left Six to tend to Noah's wounds. She took the ships controls and flew the ship from the scene to find Rex.

**

* * *

**

She exited the ship at the Central park and looked around. No one was there. There was a large grove of trees that just counted as a small forest. She walked between the trees until she spotted a someone in red sitting on a small boulder by a large pond in a clearing among the grove of trees.

"Rex?" Holiday called out.

The teenage boy looked up to see the doctor approaching. He looked away with an ashamed look.

"Rex," she said again, "It's okay. Noah's fine. He'll be better in no time."

Rex looked back at her tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure, Rex."

She reached the small boulder he sat on and knelt in front of him.

"We'll take care of Noah and you," she assured him.

She opened her arms and with only a slight hesitation Rex pushed himself off the rock and fell into her arms crying while she held him pressed against her body consoling him.

**

* * *

**

They emerged from the forest 15 minutes later. Holiday's arm was wrapped around Rex's shoulders. When Six's ship came into view Rex hesitated at the sight of it. Holiday stopped beside him.

"Come on," she said giving a reassuring smile, "everyone's waiting back at Providence."

He looked down at his feet and gave a barely noticeable nod of his head. He continued forward still looking down at his feet. They made their way to the ship silently.

Once in the ship Holiday sat him down in a chair, then walked to the front of the ship to the controls. She looked back once to check on Rex before starting the ships engines and flying off into the sky.

Rex shifted nervously throughout the ride and flinched when Six's voice came through the radio.

"Dr. Holiday, are you both okay?"

She pressed an orange button before replying, "Holiday here, I have Rex with me. We'll be landing in the first hangar."

"Should we meet you there?"

She glanced back at Rex. "Is Noah up to meeting us?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hold on." There was silence on the radio. "Yes. Don't worry. I think I know what you have in mind. Six, out."

She let out a deep breath and began a descent towards the base minutes later.

The ship landed softly on the hangar floor. Holiday walked over to Rex and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead for comfort.

"You ready?" she asked.

He glanced up at her. "I don't know…," he answered moving his gaze back down to his feet.

She gave him another small hug before taking his chin in her hand and turning him to face her.

"It's okay, Rex. No one will hurt you ever again and no one blames you for what happened."

"you promise?"

She nodded.

He nodded as well slowly standing up. He waited for her to stand and move to the top of the ramp before following.

She pressed the ramp button lowering the ships ramp. Rex looked back down at his feet nervously and Dr. Holiday nudged him forward when she saw Six with Noah standing at the door. Noah was sitting in a wheelchair between Six and Bobo. He looked fine except for the cut from his left eye across his forehead towards the back of his head. Black stitches could be seen even from this distance. Rex looked up and grimaced as he saw the stitches on his best friends head.

"Noah?" he asked incredulously.

Noah grinned and replied cheerfully yet weakly, "The one and only."

The teenage EVO's face lit up with a smile to match his friends as he made his way down the ramp to greet his friend.

"I'm so sorry, Noah," Rex apologized.

Noah only shook his head slightly. "I was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I could see everything that happened until I fought the nanites, but no matter how much I wanted it all to stop. I couldn't do anything until it was too late." He hung his head looking away from Noah.

"Noah's right, Rex. Besides Agent Two should have never allowed it to have gone as far as it did. It was my fault for following bad orders at the beginning of this mess. I should have realized what the consequences would be once I found out Agent Two would be involved."

"Come on pal," Noah said in a cheerful yet week voice.

Rex blinked back tears and slowly nodded. He went over to his friend and took the handles on the wheelchair and steered him back into the base.

"You need rest, Noah. I can wait until later. I'm uninjured besides a few bruises and scratches."

Noah grinned and he allowed Rex to push him back to the room that he pointed out to his friend where he helped Noah back into bed.

When Noah was comfortable he looked down at his friend sadly.

"I really am sorry," Rex said.

Noah shook his head slowly, "Don't hurt yourself over it. I knew the risk I was taking when I stepped in front of you."

Rex gave a small smile for his friend. "Thanks Noah. For all you've done."

"No problem, Rex," he grinned.

**

* * *

**

Bobo had left almost as soon as Rex and Noah had, leaving the two adults alone in the hangar bay.

"How is he?"

"He's hurt Six. He'll require gentle handling for a time before he'll be entirely back to himself. Agent Two did a lot of damage to him, not just physically, but mentally."

Six nodded and gazed down the hall after the two boys. He gave a small sigh letting out his frustration and anger at Rex's condition.

A screen flickered on to reveal a soldier in the control room.

"Agent Six," he greeted.

"What is it?"

The soldier brought up a screen, "Another agent is asking for permission to land in the base sir."

"Which agent?" Six asked.

"Hold on," the soldier turned to another screen and then turned back. "Agent Five."

Agent Six raised an eyebrow in confusion and nodded affirmation.

The soldier saluted as the screen went blank.

"Why would Agent Five come to Providence?" Holiday asked. "You don't think…"

Six shrugged, "Not sure, but I'm going to find out and Rex isn't going anywhere so far as I'm concerned."

The alarms of the base sounded and Six turned to the screen on the wall bringing up a screen to the control room once again.

"What is the problem?" he demanded.

A soldier responded, "An intruder sir. On the level below you!"

"Is no one else closer?"

"Rex and Noah headed to Noah's room correct?" the soldier asked. Six nodded. "Then they are on the same floor as the intruder."

"Damn! Neither of them are in any condition to fight. Get some men down there! Now!" he ordered. "Dr. Holiday!"

"On my way!"

The two ran along the hall to the staircase which they jumped down two or three at a time heading as fast as they could towards the boys.

"Rex!" Holiday called ahead.

They slid to a stop as they found Rex coming out of Noah's bedroom.

"Rex! Are you okay? Have you or Noah seen anyone down here?" Holiday continued.

Rex shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear the alarm?"

"What alarm?"

They all looked around just now realizing they weren't hearing the alarm on this level.

"Well, I'm surprised it took you that long to realize that little detail Agent Six," a voice said from behind Six and Holiday.

The two turned to find another man standing in the corridor. "Is this Rex?"

Six and Holiday stepped in front of Rex blocking him from the man's view.

"Who are you?" Six demanded to know.

"Well, if you must know, Agent Six. I am Agent One."

"If White Knight sent you to take Rex from Providence, then you can just go on home because he is not going with you."

"Whoa, take it easy. I just wanted to meet him. If he does not wish to go then I will remain here and observe what you do with him. If I deem he is in capable hands then I will tell White Knight that he is fine and should not be taken from where he is. Is that acceptable with you?" he looked around at them all stopping his gaze on Rex.

Rex only grimaced at the idea that this Agent might be the same as Agent Two.

"Only on one condition," Six said. "You may only observe, not interfere or touch him in any way."

"Oh, Six! That's ghastly! What have you been doing to the poor boy?"

Holiday chuckled and shook her head. "You obviously take things in the wrong way, Agent One and didn't the soldier say that Agent Five was requesting landing? So what happened to him?"

"Oh, I am him. I was just curious how far I could get into the building without setting off alarms before I got to Rex. Ya know."

"Uhh…sure…"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I don't ever realize that I do that. I don't mean to do it, but it just pops into my mind sometimes," he babbled.

Six waved his hand, "Please, we don't need the details."

"Right, so back to business," He clasped and rubbed his hands together. "Are we agreed?" he asked looking from one face to the next.

"Sounds fine to me," Holiday said. "Only as long as Rex doesn't mind."

Six nodded and turned to look back at the teenager. Rex only shrugged.

"What difference does it make? I've already lost control of my nanites once and had to be brought back with the help of Van Kleiss…" he despaired.

He turned and walked the other direction with that thought in his mind. "What should it matter? … What I think?"

"Rex…" Holiday called but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up the arm to meet Six's face. He silently shook his head and she turned back to watch Rex leave.

"Wow…Was it something I said?" Agent One asked.

"You know," Holiday started as her hands tightened into fists and turned to face the agent, "you are really beginning to get on my nerves!"

She threw a punch at him that hit right on target with his nose as she heard a resounding and yet satisfying crack as his nose broke under her knuckles.

He sprang back crying out. He brought a hand to his nose and felt the crooked bone and he gave a jerk which snapped the bone back in place.

"OOWWWW!" he cried out. "What'd you do that for?"

Holiday only gave him a look of disgust before storming off. Six gave Holiday's back a surprised look and only shrugged.

"You must've done something to tick her off that badly," he answered.

Agent One snorted, "No kidding."

Six followed after the Doctor. Agent One took a look around before realizing he was alone.

"Wait! I don't know how to get around!"

"Like I believe that," Six replied from up ahead.

"Really! I was really just wandering around hoping to run into someone!" he called out desperately as he ran off to follow them.

"Like you allowed the Doctor to throw and land a punch on you?" Six replied. One only gave him a confused look before sprinting off to follow them.

_Author's Note: Well, unfortunately there is not too much more for this story. I'm glad you've all enjoyed it. I think I'll have maybe 1 or 2 more chapters after this one. Please don't forget to review! I love all reviews!_


	11. Still Sane or gone Mad?

_Author's Note: Well, I'm sure you all have questions from the last chapter, but all will be revealed hopefully either in this chapter or the next if needed. I'm not sure yet whether I need one more chapter or not. Why don't ya all tell me. How about that. If I get enough reviews and more than just the normal 5 or 10 reviews from the same people. _

_I appreciate everyone's reviews, but I know you aren't the only readers! So please everyone review! I do have anonymous reviewing, so don't use the fact that you aren't a fanfiction author as an excuse! Please review I really like to know what everyone thinks! _

_And thank you to all who have reviewed authors and anonymous readers!_

"I don't trust him Six," Holiday said in the medical room overlooking the Zoo.

Six only gazed at the EVO's from his position by the window.

Holiday continued when she didn't hear an answer. "The last agent to be thrown at Rex nearly destroyed him and we were extremely lucky that he was able to convert back to normal."

Six nodded and turned to face her. "If I know anything it's that Agent One is true to his word and he's not the hard working type of guy. He's usually more of an intelligence sort of man. The one question I have is why White Knight chose him to keep an eye on Rex. It doesn't add up."

"Unless he has decided to find out every little detail on Rex and then destroy him," Holiday suggested in an irritated tone of voice.

Six shrugged, "Very possible. You never know with that man."

"Oh and while we are on this topic might I ask what it is that you offered Van Kleiss in return for helping us?" Six lowered his eyes. Holiday froze stunned, "Six? Please tell me it has nothing to do with Rex…"

Six nodded and said, "It was the only thing that would convince him."

**

* * *

**

Noah sat comfortably in the wheelchair at the end of one of the base's cafeteria tables. Rex and Bobo sat on either side of him silently eating their sandwiches. Noah was aware of the tension that was in the air surrounding his friend. Bobo, who was equally aware, wisely stayed silent and didn't say anything to upset the young EVO anymore than he already was.

"Hey Rex. How about we shoot some baskets later," he suggested.

Rex tensed at the sudden break in the silence before forcing himself to relax and consider his friend's proposal. He turned to Noah and allowed his gaze to take in his friends bandaged and bruised body.

"Will you be okay with that exertion?" he asked concerned for his friend's injuries.

Noah shrugged, "I should be fine and Bobo can help me if need be."

A small grin replaced Rex's worried look as he accepted. A couple tables over Agent One nodded approvingly at the interaction between the two friends.

Agent One took a bite out of his food and slowly chewed. He then turned to look at the food in disgust before swallowing quickly and pushing the tray away, losing his appetite.

_Why is it that cafeteria food no matter where you get it always tastes like something curled up in it and died? _

He looked back up at his charge at the other table and noted that they were all throwing away the half eaten sandwiches with the exception of the chimpanzee.

_I believe his name was Bobo. Such a strange EVO he is. Cute sometimes I have to admit, but strange. _

He gave his food another look of disgust and followed the two boys examples. He threw away the food and pulled a granola bar from a hidden pocket and nonchalantly pulled the wrapper off and bit into the bar with a small grunt of satisfaction.

**

* * *

**

"What was the deal Six?" she demanded.

"Once every six months we would deliver Van Kleiss stable active nanites and once every year Rex would give him nanites from his own body for six years."

Holiday frowned contemplating the terms of the detail. "Well, I suppose it could have been worse off and you managed to place a deadline for how many times it could be done. The only question is whether Rex will be agreeable to the terms."

"Rex has a full year to think on it as Van Kleiss already received some of his nanites in the battle," Six commented.

"Which is most likely a good thing. I don't envy you Six when you reveal that tidbit to him. He's not going to be happy. Not to mention White Knight. Have you told him?"

"No."

"No envy at all. None whatsoever."

**

* * *

**

Agent One sat in the rafters above the basketball court in the Providence Base just above the two teenagers shooting hoops. Bobo was content with lying on one of the benches off to the side and chewing his last mouthful of his lunch.

So far none of them had noticed him although he suspected that the chimp knew he was up there, but had deigned not to say anything which was a great help considering he was trailing an emotional EVO who was just beginning the healing stages after dealing with Agent Two.

"I hate that woman," he quietly muttered.

Among the agents, Agent Two was the least liked among those who knew her. Unfortunately there was only one in their ranks who could blow off commands from her and retain his head and job and that was him. He chuckled, _Which is exactly the reason why you are now here doing this job because if she decides to disobey her new orders to leave Rex alone, then I am the only other one who could make her listen unless she's discarded all loyalty to White Knight and myself and forces me to put her down. Ugh, you've really placed yourself in a pinch this time Knight. Between a psychotic Agent and a strong and now extremely dangerous emotional EVO. Who knows what could happen if those two meet up again. I'm only foreseeing bad things and that's when she gets off lightly. If he goes over the edge again, there could be a problem._

**

* * *

**

Agent Two brought down another fire wall on the computer with the pathway to the Providence systems almost in her grasp. She would not allow them to take away her charge, especially not when it is dangerous. She would destroy that boy…no…it is no boy, it's not even human. Which is another perfectly good reason to destroy it. She gave a small smile that bespoke of a plan coming to fruition inside her mind. She would destroy him and there was nothing White Knight or his lackey's could do about it. Not when she had hundreds of agents in training under her tutelage and they wouldn't give up a fight they had started until she commanded it. He would be dead before the night was through.

"Jackson, you know your orders," she ordered.

A boy at the age of 10 saluted her back and left the room.

"You're dead EVO," she said with a smile.

**

* * *

**

Rex shot the basketball up towards the hoop only to miss yet again and he caught it after it had bounced upon the wall and bounced back in his direction. He handed it to Noah who didn't take it.

"Rex, are you okay?" he inquired.

Rex sighed, "After what I did to you? And after all…" he waved his arms around in the air losing the ball in the process trying to describe the events that had taken place only earlier. "…that! How could anyone be okay?"

"Rex! I'm fine! Everyone is fine! You have nothing to be ashamed about!" Noah tried to tell him.

Rex only pointed at the bandages on his best friends head and back. "That is what happened because I couldn't control the nanites! It was all my fault. If I had…I don't know…done something different…I should have…would have been able to stop myself and not need Van Kleiss to stop me."

He stopped as he panted from lack of breath in the anger at himself and turned away.

"You just don't get, Noah. You at least have had a normal life with a family that loves you and a place to call home. Me…I'm an EVO who should've been eliminated in the first place. Why Six kept me and helped me I don't know, but he shouldn't have."

"He kept you alive because you are the only hope this world has towards a cure for the active nanites. Until Providence can replicate that cure we have no way of knowing when we'll activate and become some hideous monster that we can't stop," Noah explained. He rolled himself towards Rex and grabbed his arm turning his friend to face him. "In a normal life you fear each day that that day will be the day you go berserk and hurt or kill those around you when your nanites finally activate. That is a normal life for us. You don't have that worry because you can control your powers and you are able to help those of us who aren't. Don't you get Rex. You've saved many lives. Your powers are a blessing to those you save. Even those who try to destroy you because of those powers are only taking out the frustrations and fears of the world on the one they think the best target and that is because of what you can do."

Rex listened feeling slightly more hopeful, but also unsure of the fact that maybe he really should fear each day. Maybe today was a lesson on why he should fear each day. Who knew when he would next be taken over by his nanites and go on a rampage. It certainly wasn't the first time if Six was correct about the day they met.

"GET DOWN!" a shout came from above.

Rex pulled Noah out of his chair and they collapsed to the floor together with Rex shielding his friends body with his. Agent One dropped down and shoved a small miniature shield in front of them. The shield clicked and at once there was a beam of energy around the circle creating an energy shield that stopped a small needle that had attempted to bury itself into its target.

Rex and Noah looked up in astonishment.

"Who would?" Rex began.

"Agent Two. That's the real reason I'm here. Is to protect you from her. I'm the only other person besides White Knight who has any authority over her, but that's only if she hasn't discarded her sense and loyalty. Which it seems she has."

Agent One looked over to where Bobo was and saw that he had rolled over the bench and turned it on its side to protect himself from any projectiles.

"Rex, can you get a signal to Six?" he asked.

Rex looked at his palm and back up at the agent. "I don't…I don't know. I haven't tried to use my nanites since I got them back under control."

"Well, you're going to have to use them sooner or later, but preferably sooner. If I'm right and Agent Two has given up any relations with Providence, then we'll need some back up pretty quickly as I'm sure you know she has many students under her care."

Rex's eyes widened in horror and Noah had a bad feeling twisting his gut from seeing that expression on his face. Rex looked to his hand nervously and swallowing he closed his eyes and place his hand flat on the floor. He concentrated on sending a link to wherever Six was or someone who could get a hold of him. Fortunately he found Six and Dr. Holiday in the medical room overlooking the Petting Zoo. Focusing his will through the nanites he activated the screen in front of Holiday and relayed what was going on in the gymnasium and asking for reinforcements.

He knew she got the message as he heard her call to Six. He left the message up on the screen for them and returned to his location.

"Well?" One demanded.

"They got the message," Rex replied.

"Good because things are about to get ugly."

Rex looked past the shield and noticed a 10 year old boy leading a group of the agent's in training. Each one was armed visibly and he was sure there were a few hidden weapons here or there as well. The group varied in ages between those who where his own age and those who seemed younger than their leader.

Noah just shook his head as he looked into their eyes and noticed the mindless care they showed towards completing their goal, which brought about the comment that Six and Holiday had made about Rex not even recognizing let alone acknowledging anyone at the battle scene except Agent Two.

"Oh, boy," Noah simply said which about summed it all up.

_Author's Note: I know, I know you really want to know what's going to happen, but unfortunately this is what you get for the moment. Man I almost cried while writing this. It was an emotional chapter! Heh heh, anyways… Please review! Also don't forget to vote on the poll. I'm going to close it soon seeing as I'm not getting very many people voting. Thanks for reading!_


	12. New Beginnings and Old Endings

Last time on New Management:

"They got the message," Rex replied.

"Good because things are about to get ugly."

Rex looked past the shield and noticed a 10 year old boy leading a group of the agent's in training. Each one was armed visibly and he was sure there were a few hidden weapons here or there as well. The group varied in ages between those who where his own age and those who seemed younger than their leader.

Noah just shook his head as he looked into their eyes and noticed the mindless care they showed towards completing their goal, which brought about the comment that Six and Holiday had made about Rex not even recognizing let alone acknowledging anyone at the battle scene except Agent Two.

"Oh, boy," Noah simply said which about summed it all up.

_Author's Note: As many of you pointed out it would be difficuilt to finish this story in one chapter, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it! Please enjoy! And don't forget to let me know what you think!_

"Got any plans?" Noah asked Agent One.

"Yeah, stay alive," he advised his eyes never leaving their attackers.

"What kind of plan is that?" Rex asked. "I thought you were an agent!"

Agent One glanced back at the young EVO and then back. "I'm not much of one for the field Rex. I'm the one who is behind intelligence and rarely joins the battle. Agent Six is most certainly the more experienced tactician while in battle. Me, well, I'm not so great. I can fight and defend myself, but I'm not the best. That's why Agent Two has always been in charge of training new agents in combat."

The two boys gave each other panicked looks. Between them Noah was crippled, Rex had gotten extremely low confidence in his skills since his rampage, and an agent who couldn't fight very well.

"We're screwed," Noah said.

Rex nodded in agreement.

"Would you two shut up and help me here?" One demanded flicking a blade out from behind the shield and impaling one of the agent's in training throwing him back against another.

The others didn't even flinch and kept coming. Some of them split off from the group moving to surround the three.

"HOW!" Noah demanded. "I can't walk yet!"

"Damn…" he cursed under his breath. "Rex. I need you to fight against these guys. Trust in yourself and don't be blinded by your fear. I've seen what you can do and the only reason you lost it before was because of the state you were in. You have no reason to believe it was your fault."

"But…"

"No, buts! Now, unless you get out there and stop them. We're not going to survive for five minutes let alone until backup gets to us!"

Rex couldn't face Agent One with the look the agent was giving him. Rex turned his eyes away thinking. Noah watched his friend anxiously wondering what was going through his mind. When Rex turned to him he gave Rex a smile and nodded trying to show that he had his support. Rex looked down at his hands and smiled.

"Hey, Agent One…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'd be able to make my nanite's listen to me if I went back into my EVO form?" he asked.

Agent One met Rex's eyes as he looked back up at the agent. "Honestly, I don't know, but if you think you can do that, then I say go for it."

Rex nodded and closed his eyes.

Noah looked to the agent. "Do you think he'll…?"

"Don't worry, Noah. He'll do what's necessary and he'll be fine now that he's not like these guys," he motioned with one hand around them.

The circle was nearly complete and Agent One handed one of the cylindrical shields to Noah. Hold that to protect that side."

_Come on Rex. Hurry up. I don't know what we'll do once these guys are in place and attack from all sides._

Noah heard Rex stand up above the shields protection.

"Rex!"

Rex looked down to his friend before his body was encased in nanites and elongating into the dragon like body. Once the transformation was complete Noah and One watched him carefully for signs of the nanites taking control.

"Rex…" Noah said softly.

The EVO swung around to look at him, but only nodded before sweeping his tail around them catching some of the agents in training. The other's dodged and attacked.

Rex snapped at some of the ones in front of him and swung out with his claws catching some of them on his talons. His wings wrapped protectively around Agent One and Noah protecting them from stray knives and darts.

"Told you," One commented to Noah. The shield was powered down in his hand while they were encased. "Now we just need Six to hurry up."

**

* * *

**

Bobo watched in fear as Rex transformed back into his full EVO shape until he noticed that the kid was in full control this time.

_That's a relief, but could he watch the tail! I was nearly caught by that thing without realizing it! And why is he protecting Agent One? I know Noah is in no shape to fight, but come on! An Agent should be able to help! Damn. If only I had my blasters on me._

**

* * *

**

"Six! I just got the security camera to work in the room. We've got a problem!" Holiday called.

Six walked over to her while the soldiers gathered their gear. He looked at the screen and scowled.

"That's just what we need. Rex losing control again," he muttered.

"No, wait…" Holiday told him. They watched as Rex swung around to face his friend and nodded before he encircled them in his wings.

"He's got control. Amazing," she commented.

"Get down there now!" White ordered.

Six nodded and got the soldiers going.

They ran towards the gym fully loaded and prepared to fight.

**

* * *

**

"Where are they!" One asked irritably. He was keeping an eye on the wings around them waiting for them to falter when injured. Noah had adjusted his injured legs and body into a more comfortable position allowing him to stretch and relax while still possible.

"Let's just hope they aren't caught by some more of those kids to keep them busy."

"Yeah. I'm an idiot. I should've swiped one of those ear pieces. It would've made things much easier."

"Wait, listen," Noah said looking around.

Gun shots could be heard around them and Rex had stopped moving quite as much. The wings opened slightly to allow a figure to slip inside of them. The figure landed in front of them and a voice revealed the identity.

"You two alright," Six asked.

"Yeah, just the same injuries I had before this mess."

One nodded, "I'm fine as well."

"Good. Care to join us outside Agent One?"

"Sure. Why not? I could use a good workout. That is if these kiddies can supply me with one."

Noah's face was full of confusion. "I thought you said you weren't good in combat."

"I'm worthless when planning out strategies, but I'm a superb fighter with the bow, dagger, or throwing knife."

A dagger slipped out of his sleeve and he winked at Noah before jumping through the small slit between Rex's wings.

"What the hell! I'm going to throttle that agent once I'm better," Noah told Six.

Six smiled, "Yeah. He can be deceiving, but he's a great agent. Stay here. Rex should be able to keep you safe."

He leaped out of the safety of Rex's wings as well.

Noah shook his head in amazement. "Well I'll be damned. Six just complimented him."

**

* * *

**

"Ma'am," a young boy called over his wireless radio from a discreet corner.

"Report."

"We're being pushed back. And the target is too strong for us. He's using his EVO abilities all together like when he went on a rampage. Only this time, he's in control from what we can tell."

"Keep up the attack."

"Yes, ma'am."

The boy looked back towards the EVO and the Providence soldiers and agents fighting in battle around it. He made a quick of assessment of the numbers. In only a short time backup had arrived with Agent Six bringing the odds from extremely bad for the three in the middle of the gym floor to 1 to 3, but now those like him were falling rapidly making the odds more of 2 to 3 and fast approaching the point where they were even in force.

He caught a movement in the corner of his eye and swung around to find someone approaching through the hole in the wall they had used as an entry point. He gave a small bow before returning his eyes to the battle.

"Why are you standing over here? Go fight!" Agent Two commanded from behind.

He didn't hesitate to follow her order, quickly leaving her alone to assess the situation for herself.

She looked over to Rex and gave a small growl in anger.

"So they know that the boy can transform into that thing, and yet they continue to defend him," she muttered in anger.

"Yeah. What about it? The kid is stable and in control. He has friends he cares about enough to defend and defends even those who aren't his friends," Agent One said.

He had dropped down from the rafters where he had been watching and waiting for Agent Two to arrive. He was the only chance they would have in beating her. Agent Two turned to face him a smirk sketched out on her face.

"Do you really think I'll believe that? I've watched this boy disobey orders and then allow his nanites to take control and go on a rampage practically killing people."

He shook his head in disappointment. "He only went on that rampage because of the training you had given him that created a mindless killing machine and when his nanites tried to deactivate those in the other EVO his body went on overload causing him to transform and lose control. None of that was his fault. And because of all you did to him he had lost his confidence and was scared to even consider using his nanites." He chuckled slightly, "Of course you sending these boys has allowed him to see that he is fully capable in using his full potential and he can still be in control. So for that, I thank you. However, I will not allow you to go near him."

"Oh, how touching. And what are you going to do about it One? Just because you have the higher ranking doesn't mean you've ever been able to best me in a fight."

He raised an eyebrow, amusement plainly written on his face. "You sure about that? Do you really want to test that theory?" She threw a throwing knife at him and he dodged easily. "I'll take that as a yes."

**

* * *

**

"Hey Rex. What's happening?"

Noah could still hear the guns firing and Rex's body was moving slightly around him as he continued to fight, but he wanted to know what was happening and if they were close to coming out of the battle. Rex's wing opened slightly allowing him a glimpse before Dr. Holiday slipped through firing one more blast at those outside.

"Noah, you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm just unable to do anything the way I am."

She smiled, "That's fine. I was more concerned that you had been hit by a weapon."

"Nope. Agent One warned us in time to take cover when they first came and I've been in here since."

Well, maybe we can trust him after all. "What caused Rex to transform?"

"Agent One, he convinced Rex to trust in his abilities and use them to contact you and then he convinced him to transform in order to even the odds."

"Well, whatever he did, it worked."

Dr. Holiday looked around at Rex's bat-like wings and marveled at how well they acted as shields protecting them from any attacks and stray weapons.

"Rex, If you can hear me, then we need to move towards the hallway entrance and get Noah out of here and to somewhere safer."

They heard a rumble emanating from Rex before he slowly started moving to their left leaving his wings carefully in place around them. Holiday draped Noah's arm around her shoulders. She gently helped him move with Rex. They could hear him snapping out at those attacking him, as well as see his muscles sliding over each other as he swiped others away. His wings had lifted just slightly in order to not trip himself.

Rex growled scaring the two into freezing. As they froze one of Rex's wings swept under them picking them up and pushing them through a doorway, out of the battle. Holiday turned to see Rex bound up into the air just feet above the ground causing those who were in his path to wildly duck or dive out of the way to avoid being hit by his claws and talons. She followed his line of direction and spotted both Agent's One and Two fighting both oblivious to the furious EVO headed in their direction.

"This isn't good," she commented.

Noah followed her gaze and saw what was about to happen and he silently agreed with the doctor. The pent up anger Rex still had inside from his short time with the agent was spilling out.

"Oh boy," Bobo said coming up next to them. "That can't be good."

They watched as Rex extended his arm opening his claw, he caught Agent Two in it and threw her into the wall almost excessively hard. None of them really felt any pity for the woman, but they still winced when they heard the cry from her and the snap upon impact.

They saw Agent One shout at Rex with an air of calm surrounding him as he approached the enraged EVO slowly. Those nearest them noticed what was happening and stopped fighting turning to watch what the two would do. Some of the Providence soldiers attempted to catch their opponents off guard, but found to their dismay that even though they looked as though they weren't paying attention they had actually stayed alert, watching the moves of those around them while relaxing their bodies.

Six's opponent's also stopped, but Six knew he wouldn't be able to catch any of them by surprise with the amount of training he knew they had had.

He turned his gaze to Rex and Agent One and contemplated going to them.

**

* * *

**

Agent One held his hands up in front of him, "Rex, stop."

Rex didn't look away from his tormentor who was pressed against the wall with his claw holding her there and tightening by the second. One was trying to get him to let go, but Rex couldn't hear him in his rage. A trickle of red ran down from the corner of her lips. Rex watched it leave a red trail behind on her chin as it dripped down. One noticed the blood and he knew that no matter how much she deserved what she was getting, she had to have a trial otherwise the public could call Providence out on it even if she had done so much to hurt others.

He sighed in frustration seeing that Rex wasn't paying any attention to him. He looked around taking in what was around him before jumping onto the bleachers nearby and making his way to the top in sure-footed bounding leaps. He pushed off from the wall in front of him and twisted in the air to land on Rex's extended arm. The EVO's eyes flicked to him. One was satisfied he had gotten his attention. Now the next step would be a little more challenging.

"Rex, put her down we'll make sure she faces the consequences for what she's done. I can guarantee that. Please just let. You'll have your justice when she's behind bars and stripped of Agent status. In fact she has already been stripped of it with her actions this afternoon." he whispered so that only Rex could hear him, "Please, trust me on this if she isn't dealt with, there are those of us who will deal with her personally. I can personally guarantee that. I'll be one of the ones to deal with her and afterwards I'll let you know the deed is done."

Rex hesitated before he slowly pulled his claw away from the limp body of Two and watched with a small gleam of satisfaction as she fell to the ground and landed in a heap of limbs.

One held onto Rex's arm until he was lowered back to the ground and jumped off. Rex turned and glared at all of Two's subordinates. One of the closer subordinates realizing the danger of the EVO and now unafraid to surrender with his mistress unconscious dropped his weapon and backed away from it. The others took the hint and followed suit stopping three feet away from their weapons.

"Well done," One complimented.

Rex faced him and shrunk in size back to his original size and the nanites fled back inside of him leaving him in his human form. He swayed on his feet wearied by the fight, adrenaline rush, and the turmoil of emotions that had flowed through him. Six was there by his side catching his arm and holding him steady. Six nodded to One who returned it and Six led Rex away from his superior agent former ex-agent for extra precautions.

Six led Rex past all the soldiers, Two's subordinates now prisoners, Dr. Holiday, Noah, and Bobo. The three watched them walk up the aisle a ways before following with Holiday and Bobo helping Noah walk between the two of them.

Entering the medical area Six had laid Rex down on a bed and given him some of the knockout gas. Rex was looking all around in a daze until he dropped off.

**

* * *

**

Agent One had stayed with Two until medics got her onto a stretcher and he had made sure she had no weapons left hidden on her body. He looked around the gym at the bodies of those who were hit by a blasters, Six's or his own attacks, or Rex's talons or teeth. Some were injured and other's possibly dead.

_Well, next order of business is to talk to Knight. _

He walked out into the hall and followed it away from the battlefield. Once out of hearing range of everyone he pressed a button on the wall which brought up Knight's screen.

"Hey, Knighty!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Agent One, repot!"

One covered his mouth in mock surprise, "Wow! Someone's very touchy!"

White Knight only rolled his eyes and gave him a stern look.

"Oh, alright. I guess I can just tell ya." He said in reply to the stern look. "For one, don't ever put Rex into someone's hands like her, otherwise you'll answer to me. And trust me I don't care if you are in that room. I know where you are and I can kill you. Second let the boy have some free time in the outside world and research tools to find his family. Also, would you mind if I trained the boy myself from time to time?"

Knight sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Yes, I get it. Alright, but I'm not letting him out in public until he can prove he's not going to do what he just did to Ex-agent Two. That episode can't repeat itself."

"As long as you heed what I just said, then you won't ever have to deal with that again."

The screen flickered before going black.

One smirked, "I love it when I'm right!"

He gave a small skip before walking down the hallway towards the medical area he knew Rex would be in.

**

* * *

**

Rex opened his eyes the next morning to see the lights dimmed and three people moving around in the dimmed light. He pushed himself up to sit up and looked around trying to figure out what everyone was doing in his bedroom. Observing his surroundings he realized he was in the medical area and the three moving around were Six, One, and Dr. Holiday.

"Six? Holiday? What am I doing in here?" he asked in confusion.

"He's awake," One commented pointing at him.

The three turned to him and Holiday walked over and sat down next to him placing an arm around his shoulders to support him.

"Shh...It's okay Rex. You collapsed from the strain of overusing your nanites during the battle. You're fine we just wanted to keep an eye on you while you rested. Noah's in a bed next to you."

He looked over and spotted Noah in the next bed sleeping peacefully with an arm hanging over the bed and a drop of drool hanging from his mouth. Holiday rolled her eyes and gently repositioned Noah's arm back on the bed, but didn't bother with the drool.

"He's going to wake up with a sore arm if he keeps that up."

Rex smiled and nodded in agreement. He was slowly remembering the fight. Thinking back to what Agent One had said to him to get him to let go of Two he wondered how he had affected him so greatly. He looked over at Agent One curious as to hear why he said what he did.

Agent One feeling eyes on him turned to look him in the eyes with a smile and winked. He raised a hand in farewell to those who saw and left the room. Six watched as the door slid shut behind the other Agent, then walked over to Rex.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Rex.

Rex crossed his legs and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"I almost screwed up again, didn't I?"

Six smiled reassuringly, "Agent One and I understand your feelings towards her and neither of us would have blamed you for her death. As is she's paralyzed from the waist down, so she'll never fight again."

"Then why did he stop me?" Rex asked looking up at his mentor and friend.

"It's the political and public position that could have damaged us had she been killed and not gotten a fair trial. If the public found out they wouldn't support this organization the way they do now."

Rex's gaze had traveled back down to his hands while he listened.

"I suppose that makes sense, but..." he hesitated, unsure if he should continue.

"You can speak freely with me Rex. I won't breathe a word, besides One was right, there are those who would finish the job if nothing were to happen."

Stunned in his silence he looked up into Six's unwavering gaze behind his dark glasses. "How did you know?"

"Because, I've been in your shoes. I was taught most of what I know about fighting from her. I have suffered under her just as you have and so many others have as well. I even suffered when I wasn't under her."

"So when you were being 'trained' you also refused to fight?" Six nodded. "Then..."

"Yes."

Rex shuddered at the thought of what he had experienced and how he had just lost his will after. Six pitied the boy for having to experience what he had gone through. He knew exactly what life was like under Agent Two and it most certainly wasn't pleasant.

"Six, what did you mean when you said that you suffered even when you weren't under her?"

Six opened his mouth to respond only to close it again. "I wasn't sure how you would do under her style of training and after our attempt to pull you out of there I was even more worried than before. I had hoped you would follow her instructions, but knowing you and orders that thought didn't last long."

"So, in other words," Rex stated with a grin, "you were worried about me."

Six didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rex said with a hint of glee.

Six grimaced and looked around Rex to Holiday. "I think he's okay."

Holiday had been watching the two with her weight shifted onto her left leg and her arms crossed in front of her breast with an eyebrow raised at the two.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Six left the room in a fast walk.

Rex looked back at Holiday before laughing.

"Huh! What's going on? Is there another attack?"

Noah had just woken up on the bed behind Dr. Holiday from Rex's laughter.

"No Noah. There is not another attack. By the way you look cute while you're sleeping. I got some decent blackmail," Holiday said as she waved a camera over her shoulder at him showing a picture of him all curled up with a bit of drool.

Noah gaped at her back as she followed Six at a more leisurely pace. When she had left the room he turned on Rex.

"Please tell me you didn't help her," he pleaded.

Rex shook his head. "I didn't even see her pull out the camera and take the picture."

They both stared at the door she had left through.

Noah could only say one word, "Damn."

"Got that right."

"Agent One," Rex greeted turning to the agent.

"I thought I'd ask you before I left. After seeing you fight I'd like to help with your training every now and again. Would you object?" he offered. Rex's happy smile turned into a frown. "You will stay here. You won't go anywhere without your own consent. So what do you say?"

Rex thought for a moment. "Why are you offering?"

"Didn't I already say this?" he asked.

"No. Actually you didn't," Noah pointed out.

"Ugh…details," he groaned.

"I thought you said you worked in the intelligence department for Providence," Rex mentioned in response to his groan.

"Actually I do, but I'm not usually a stickler for details when off the job."

"Umm…isn't that a bit contradictory seeing as you are on a job with having to protect Rex?"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm…no…not really. See this isn't an intelligence mission it's a protection and observation mission."

"AH HA!" Rex shouted.

"What? What?" One asked swinging his head around wildly trying to find what Rex was ah haing about.

"You said observation! So you are on an intelligence mission and you're being lax about it," he explained.

One rolled his eyes, "KNIGHT! What the hell!"

White Knight didn't pop up on any of the screens around them infuriating One even more.

"Why are you so mad at him?" Bobo asked walking into the room eating a plateful of nachos with cheese flooding the chips.

"Because…Oh geez lo weez! Okay enough…So do you want those training sessions or not?"

Rex smiled, "Sure I'd love to. If it means I can find out why you are so mad at White Knight."

"He's mad," Knight popped up on the screen, "because I didn't tell him tonight was fiesta night."

"You got that right!" One yelled his face practically turning red. "You know I love it when the food is changed! Especially on fiesta night!"

"Fiesta night?" the two boys looked at each other, both confused.

"Yeah, I think Six always had you training late on this day to make sure you didn't stuff yourself and make yourself a fatty on the food," Bobo commented.

They looked at each other hungrily. Rex lept out of the bed and Noah made to follow before remembering he was still injured only to be saved by Rex who had grabbed the wheelchair and dragged it over.

Once Noah was in the chair Rex ran them out of the room to the cafeteria.

**

* * *

**

Six stood in a corner of the cafeteria shaking his head while his hand covered his face.

"What's wrong, Six?" Holiday asked coming over with a plate of food.

He grimaced, "I didn't realize what day it was today."

"What? Fiesta Night?" she looked around. "Can't see how you could forget."

"Yeah, well, I'm guessing Rex will be down her the moment he hears. I've always kept him out training to keep him from gorging himself with food."

Holiday sighed. "Well, it's only one night, so let the boy eat his fill."

The door opened as a wheelchair came flying into the room with Noah clinging to his seat shouting for people to move out of his way and Rex laughing his head off as he was standing on the back bar of the chair when they crashed into a group of soldiers who hadn't moved in time creating a pile of bodies.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Six gestured.

Holiday laughed along with everyone else as the two boys and the soldiers managed to disentangle themselves with some help from those not caught up in the pile.

Turning back to serious matters Dr. Holiday asked, "When are you going to tell him?"

"The deal?" he asked, knowing full well that was what she meant. "I think I'll tell him later. I'll let him have his fun for tonight."

"You know he's going to react even worse the longer you wait."

"Yeah, but that's something I'll have to bear when I tell him."

She shrugged, "It's your life. Quite honestly, I think he's going to become far more the creator of hope in the world now that he's able to use his nanites abilities to their full extent."

"On second thought, I'll be sure to tell him tomorrow. Just be ready with the knockout gas. I know he can convert the effects, but maybe it'll knock some sense into him after the initial shock."

"It's possible."

Six nodded, "I'm turning in for the night. Tell One he can take the training for Rex tomorrow."

Holiday nodded and he left her at the party to mingle and have fun while still keeping an eye on Noah and scolding the two boys each time they did something stupid that could have reopened his healing injuries.

Six silently watched from the support beams across from One.

"So, I'm to take over the emotional EVO's training tomorrow huh? Gee thanks," One said sarcastically.

"He's not going to want to see me for a while once I've told him and besides you offered in the first place."

"Too true…too true," One conceded. He lay back bringing his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow. "I better get some sleep then. Aww…Too bad. I've always loved fiesta night too. Oh well. There's always other nights. I'll see ya in the morning then. Bright eyed and bushy tailed."

He raised a hand in farewell before running along from beam to beam nimbly making his way to an open vent that he slipped into and made his way through back to his quiet dark bedroom and lay down on his bed falling asleep as soon as he willed it.

_Author's Note: Well, I hope that satisfied everyone after the 14 Microsoft word pages and 5,303 words! Because sadly, this story is over…I would love to hear what you all thought of this last chapter and if possible maybe you could all take this chance to vote on the poll on my profile page…Please? I would love it if you did! I'm trying to get as many people's opinions and votes as possible!_

_Thank you, to all those who have read "New Management" and stayed with the story to the end even during my late updates. I have been so happy to receive all of your wonderful reviews! They have been what has kept me going through this story to this end! I thank you all! Please vote!_


	13. Note: Sequel to New Management

New Management Sequel:

I have recently thought of a possible sequel for this story and I wanted to let you all know since I know many of you were very eager for there to be a sequel.

The one catch is that this is going to be an extremely busy school semester for me and I will most likely not have time to really write at all until May or June.

I will be sure to post a note on the end of New Management to let everyone know that I have posted the sequel when I have it up and I look forward to hearing from all of you once again as I write the sequel.

-Zanzibar1


	14. One shot sequels

Author's Note: For those who would like to read more after this story. I have several one shots for this story. Please enjoy!

"Like Father, Like Son" - Rex's reaction to Six's news about the deal he made in New Management.

"Girlfriends" - One talks to Rex about girlfriends and their straying paths into darkness. Can you guess who Agent One's girlfriend was?

"The Bet" - One smirked, "What do ya say we make a bet on whoever gets Six to take off his shades fastest gets…" "Gets what?" Rex smiled.


End file.
